Gotham Invasion
by superdory57
Summary: The heroes are back again this time they have another problem... Batman. How will they be able to handle this fellow hero who seems to want nothing to do with them? What happens when Scarecrow gets involved, and Lois gets stuck in the middle again? The second part of the Misadventures of Lois Lane series.
1. Bad day

_So here we go next part in the series! :) Please tell us what you think we love to hear options, both good and bad. Remember that things are a bit AU in these stories so if things to line up exactly sorry but that's how they work in our world! _

**_We do not own Smallville or Batman (trust me i would be the worlds happiest person if i owned Batman :D )_**

Lois Lane stormed into the Daily Planet, clutching her cup of coffee and glaring around the room. Clark was nowhere to be seen. Fuming, Lois stalked over to her desk. She set her purse down on the desk along with her coffee cup. But as she reached over to turn on her computer, Lois bumped the coffee cup, spilling it all over her desk and spraying herself with the hot liquid.

"Great!" she exclaimed. "Can this day get any better?"

Grumbling, she pulled some napkins out of her purse and started mopping up the mess. Lois lifted her purse to wipe the bottom of it and clean the desk underneath. Setting it back down, she realized too late that it wasn't completely on the desk and it tumbled off straight into the trash can, dumping its contents.

"Aaahhhh!" she yelled, drawing some stares. "I'm going to kill him when I find him."

Finally finished mopping up the coffee, Lois fished her things out of her trashcan and put them back in her purse. Sighing, she plopped down in her chair and tried to drum up some leads on the computer. But she couldn't concentrate. She kept finding herself staring at Clark's desk, wondering where he was and when he would be getting to work.

"That's it!" she announced abruptly, shoving herself backward in her chair and jumping up. "I need a break."

Shoving the chair back under her desk, Lois marched up to Tess' office and let herself in. Tess looked up from her desk and raised an eyebrow, not at all surprised to see Lois. She put down the report she had been reading and waited for Lois to speak.

"I need an assignment, Tess," Lois said anxiously. "Something, anything, to get me out of Metropolis for a while. I need to get out of here."

Raising an eyebrow at the desperation in Lois' voice, Tess pulled up her list and started looking.

"Well, Lois," she said. "The only thing I have remotely close is in Gotham. Billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne recently adopted a son. It's more of a gossip piece than anything else. I'm not sur—"

"I'll take it," Lois interrupted. "I don't care what it's about, I just need to put some space between me and here for a while."

"Then it's yours," Tess told her. "As long as you promise to actually bring me back that story, and not something you make up once you get there."

"Don't worry, Tess," Lois said with a grin. "I'll get you your story. But I think while I'm there I'll do a little investigating of my own."

"Oh?" said Tess. "About what?"

"I'm going to investigate the legendary Batman."

"Chloe!" Clark called out as he zipped into Watchtower. "Have you heard from Lois? I can't find her anywhere."

"Just a second, Clark," Chloe answered, not looking away from her computer screen.

She was concentrating intently on something on the screen, her phone pressed between her ear and her shoulder. Clark started pacing while he waited for Chloe to finish her conversation.

"Sorry, Clark just came in… Like I was saying, everything is working great. I haven't had any problems keeping people out since you gave me all those tips last year."

Chloe paused, listening to the person on the phone.

"No," she answered. "I don't think that's necessary right now… Yeah, I know you just want to help. But a complete overhaul is going a little overboard right now… Yes. Yes, the scanning program is just what I needed. I'm trying to keep an eye on something going on here and it'll make life a lot easier. I swear I haven't left the tower for more than five minutes in the past week with everything I'm trying to monitor."

Pausing again, Chloe shifted her phone to the other shoulder.

"Yep, don't worry. I'll be sure to let you know if it becomes necessary to do that overhaul… Uh-huh… Yeah… No, that was all I was calling for today… Yeah. Anyways, say hi to Tommy and the kids for me. I've got to go help Clark. He's lost Lois."

Chloe laughed, taking the phone in her hand as she finished up on the computer.

"No, I don't think we need to go that far yet, Hayley. I'm sure she's fine, but I'll make sure I let you know the moment we find her… Yes, if we need help you'll be the first ones I call… Yep. Talk to you later. Bye."

Clark, who had been politely not listening in on the other half of the conversation, was staring impatiently at Chloe when she turned around.

"So what's wrong with Lois?" she asked. "How can she be missing? I just saw her this morning. She didn't get kidnapped again, did she?"

"No," Clark said. "At least, not that I know of. But she wasn't at the Planet when I got to work this morning and she didn't come back to the farm last night."

"Oh," said Chloe. "I thought you knew. She stayed with me last night. Didn't Lois tell you?"

Clark sighed, pacing again.

"No," he said, "but I think I know why…"

"What did you do, Clark?" Chloe asked.

"Well," he said sheepishly, stopping and facing Chloe, "I may have accidently forgotten about our date last night."

"Clark!" Chloe exclaimed. "No wonder she was cranky last night. Why on Earth would you skip a date with her?"

"I didn't skip," Clark said defensively. "At least, not on purpose. I was working on that lead you gave me, the one about Lex, and I kind of lost track of time. And my cell phone. By the time I realized how late it was, she was already gone."

"So you figured you'd give her some space?" Chloe asked, amused and irritated. "Clark, you're supposed to be balancing your hero work with your real life. Lois isn't the kind of girl to take second place."

"I know," he sighed. "And I'm trying. But sometimes I just get caught up."

"Tell that to Lois," Chloe told him. "Anyways, I'm pretty sure she's fine. Lois is probably still angry and is trying to avoid you. If you really need to know where she is, go see if anyone at the Planet knows what story she's working on."

"Alright," Clark said. "But you'll tell me if you see her, right?"

"We'll see," Chloe said with a smirk. "Now get out of here so I can finish setting up the scanning program. You know that lead I gave you? Well, more kryptonite has gone missing from stashes around the Metropolis area. I'm hoping the scanner I just got will help me figure out where it is going, and maybe lead to why."

"Maybe I should stay and help," Clark said, hesitating at the door. "After all, someone amassing kryptonite has to be planning to come after me."

"Nope, out," Chloe ordered. "Go find Lois and say sorry, then maybe I'll let you back in."

"Alright," Clark said, and he took off for the Daily Planet.


	2. Where's Lois?

_Disclaimer we still don't own Smallville or Batman although no one has ever seen batman in the same room as me ... just saying..._

Clark arrived back at the Daily Planet a few seconds later. Pausing down a side street, he put his glasses on and took on his customary slouch before heading for the front door. He headed upstairs, hoping Lois would be at her desk when he got there. She wasn't, so Clark started asking around. A few people had seen her that morning, but she had left in a hurry after talking to Tess. Clark thanked them and headed up to Tess' office.

"Tess!" he said, bursting into her office.

She looked up from her desk and sighed.

"Oh, Clark," she said. "Yes, please, come in. It's not like I have any actual work to do. Just come in and take a seat, just like your girlfriend."

"I actually came to talk to you about Lois," Clark said, taking a seat.

"Oh?" she said, raising an eyebrow. "I'm your boss, Clark. Not a relationship counselor."

"What? No," Clark said hastily. "I just wanted to know if you sent her somewhere. She isn't answering her phone and I need to get a hold of her. Did she take an assignment?"

"Actually, yes," Tess answered. "It was unusual, actually. She barged in my office demanding an assignment to take her out of Metropolis."

"And you gave her one?" Clark exclaimed. "What was it? Where was it?"

"Hmmm… Well, it's actually out of the norm for Lois. Just a basic gossip assignment about Bruce Wayne. He's Gotham's white knight, and a major playboy. He's got all of the high class girls chasing after him," Tess told Clark. "Anyways, he recently adopted a kid and I didn't want the Planet to be left out of the scoop."

"Why would Lois want that story? Was she really that desperate?"

"I think the location had something to do with it. I made her promise to bring me back the interview, but she said something about doing some investigating of her own while she was there."

"In Gotham!" Clark said, jumping up. "Gotham isn't a good place to go off on her own. What does she think she's going to find that won't get her killed there?"

"Batman, Clark," Tess said fixing him with a cool stare. "She's chasing Batman."

Clark ran back in to Watchtower at full speed, skidding to a stop next to Chloe. She looked up from her computer screen in surprise.

"Aaahh! Clark!" she exclaimed. "Why do you insist on surprising people like that? A warning would be nice."

"Chloe," he said anxiously, "Lois is in Gotham. Well, on her way to Gotham."

"Gotham!" Chloe said. "What on earth would possess her to go there?"

"Well, she took an assignment from Tess to interview Bruce Wayne, but Tess said the real reason Lois was interested in it was the rumors about Batman."

"Ah, yes," Chloe said, hitting a few keys on her keyboard and bringing up some articles. "I've been follow this legend for a while. I thought we might approach him at some point, but there's never been a good time."

"I'm not worried about allies right now, Chloe," Clark stated. "Lois is going to get herself killed."

"I know," Chloe said, concern in her voice. "Gotham isn't Metropolis. If she pokes her nose in the wrong place, she won't be coming back."

"That's it, I'm going to get her," Clark announced. "She can be mad at me all she wants, but I'm not going to let Lois get herself killed."

"No, Clark," Chloe said, shaking her head. "You can't go after her."

"And why not? Someone has to look out for her safety."

"She's a grown woman and has the right to make her own decisions. Including going to a dangerous city without someone to protect her."

Clark whipped around to glare at Chloe.

"Don't look at me like that Clark," she said. "I know you're worried. So am I. But you can't control Lois like that. She'll call if she needs help and you can be there in thirty seconds. You just can't stop her from doing anything, you'll smother her and push her away. Lois is too independent to follow orders."

"I know," Clark sighed, dropping into a chair. "But what if something happens and she can't call me? Or I don't get there in time?"

"Don't dwell on what might happen," Chloe said. "Let Lois do her thing. By the time she gets back she'll have forgiven you and the two of you can have it out over Gotham. Until then, you need to distract yourself."

"How? Work isn't going to help, I'll just be sitting at my desk staring at Lois'."

"I found some more leads on the kryptonite disappearances," she said. "Why don't you go check those out while we wait to her from her? That'll keep you busy and out of my hair."

"Thanks, Chloe," Clark said. "Good to know you're trying to get rid of me."

Chloe just grinned and turned back to her computer again.

"Anyways," she said. "Head toward the north end of town. I'll give you more specific instructions over the comlink as you get closer."

"Got it," Clark said, turning to leave.

"And Clark?" Chloe said, making Clark pause and look at her.

"Yes?"

"Please look before you barge in anywhere. I don't have anyone on standby to come fish you out of a den of kryptonite right now."


	3. Meeting Bruce

_Disclaimer we don't own anything! I'm lucky to have a computer..._

Lois walked into Wayne Enterprises and went straight to the front desk. She waited for a moment for the receptionist who was talking on the phone. After a moment, the receptionist hung up and turned to greet Lois with a smile.

"Hi," she said. "How can I help you?"

"I'm here for an interview with Bruce Wayne," Lois answered. "I have an appointment."

"Just a moment," the receptionist said, checking a calendar in front of her. "Ah, yes. Why don't you have a seat and I'll let you know when you can go up."

Lois took a seat. After a few minutes the receptionist motioned her over and gave her directions to Bruce's office. Once outside the office, Lois took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in," a man answered.

Lois entered the office and looked around, her gaze stopping on the man standing behind the desk. She walked forward and held out a hand.

"Lois Lane, Daily Planet," she said.

"Bruce Wayne," he answered with a grin, taking her hand. "It's wonderful to meet you, Miss Lane. Why don't you take a seat?"

"Thank you," Lois said, sitting down.

A small boy was sitting on a couch off to the side of the room, playing on a small handheld computer. Seeming to sense her curious glance, he looked up at her and grinned, waving. Lois smiled back before turning to talk to Bruce.

"Now, Mr. Wayne," she started. "It's all over the news that you've adopted a son and, given your reputation, people have a lot of questions for you."

"And I'm sure you have a lot of questions as well," Bruce smiled. "But before we get too far, I want to introduce you to Richard."

Hearing his name, the small boy hopped up from the couch and trotted over to stand next to Bruce.

"Miss Lane, this is Richard Grayson, my ward," Bruce said. "Richard, this is Lois Lane, the reporter I told you about."

"I'm here to do a report about you and your father," Lois said, smiling at Richard.

"Nice to meet you," he said, holding out a hand.

Lois shook his hand and then he headed back to his seat on the couch and picked up his computer again.

"So when did you finalize the adoption?" Lois asked.

"Last week," Bruce answered. "All the paperwork is done and filed. But he's been living with me for about three months now."

"And what made you want to adopt a child?"

"Well," Bruce said. "I do a lot of work with the orphanages in Gotham through the Wayne Foundation. My company created the Foundation and we fund it. The Foundation does a lot of charity work and raises money for the orphanages and other similar places throughout the city. I personally attend many of the events and I've spent a lot of time around the children."

"And why Richard over any of the others?"

"Ah," Bruce said, pausing. "Well, I was there when the tragedy occurred. He reminded me a little of myself at that age and I couldn't say no. But he's a great kid and I'm glad to have him."

"Do you have any plans to adopt another child?"

"No, not at this time. I've got my hands full with one," he said, smiling as he looked over at Richard. "Now let me ask you a question."

"Alright," Lois said. "Shoot."

"What brings you here to Gotham? I've read your articles before, Miss Lane, and though I'm flattered I do realize you don't usually write articles on people like me. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're the one who advocates for Metropolis' heroes, right?"

"Well, now that you mention it, Mr. Wayne," Lois said. "You're right. I don't usually take on this kind of assignment. But I needed to get out of Metropolis for a while and it seemed like the perfect opportunity. Actually, I was hoping to take on another story of my own while I was here."

"Is that so?" Bruce asked, leaning back in his chair. "What about may I ask?"

"What do you know about the Batman?" she asked eagerly.

"The Batman?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

Richard made a choking sound from the couch and started coughing. Bruce turned to look at him.

"Would you like to go get a glass of water, Richard?" he asked.

The boy hopped up from the couch, device in hand.

"It was nice to meet you, Miss Lane," he said with a grin before heading quickly out the door.

"Now where were we?"

"Batman."

"Ah, yes. Well, I don't more than anyone else I suppose. He's quite the infamous legend around here. But he only comes out at night, so no one has ever really gotten a good look at him. Usually the only ones who see him are the criminals he stops."

"Hmm… Do you know where I might hunt down some more leads or stories?"

"Sorry, Miss Lane," he answered. "But I'm afraid you're on your own on that story. He doesn't have a pattern and I'm pretty sure the police commissioner won't let you use his bat signal for interview purposes."

"Well, it was worth a shot," Lois sighed.

"Sorry I couldn't be more help," Bruce said. "But take my card with you."

He leaned forward and handed Lois the card, then stood up and came around the desk. Bruce helped her out of her chair and escorted her to the door.

"Thank you for seeing me today," Lois said. "I was wonderful to meet you."

"It was my pleasure," Bruce said. "Maybe I'll see you around Gotham before you leave. If you want to see any of the night life, just give me a call. Maybe we can have dinner while you're in town."

"Thanks," Lois said, blushing.

She shook Bruce's hand, then ducked out the door and headed down the hallway. The door closed behind her.

Shortly after Lois left, Dick popped back into Bruce's office. After he shut the door behind him, he turned around to find Bruce glaring at him.

"Sorry, Bruce," he said with a shrug.

"We need to work on your poker face," Bruce answered.

"But Alfred says I'm not allowed to play poker," Dick protested.

Bruce didn't answer. He glared again, and then grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair and headed toward the door. Dick trailed behind him.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Home," Bruce said shortly.

"Oh good! So can I ask Alfred for help on my poker face?"

Bruce kept walking while Dick chatted.

"What are you going to do about the reporter? She's going to get herself in trouble if she chases after Batman."

Bruce didn't answer, he just headed straight out to the car, pausing momentarily at the reception desk to let her know that he was leaving for the day.

"Oh," he said before leaving. "If Miss Lane calls for me, please let me know. Have a great day!"

Outside, they climbed into the car and Bruce peeled off down the street toward the outer edge of Gotham and the Wayne Manor.

Later that night, Lois grabbed her coat from the hotel room closet and pulled it on. Leaving her purse on the table, she picked up her cell phone and shoved it in her coat pocket and put her recorder in the other one along with a small camera. She was going out to look for Batman. Every other lead she had chased down that afternoon had led to a dead end. No one knew anything about the legend, or at least anything they were willing to share. He seemed to have made quite an impression on the local population.

"Well," Lois said out loud. "I guess if this comes up dry I'll have to head home empty handed. And I'll never hear the end of it… So, I'm not coming back until I find the Batman."

Nodding in satisfaction, Lois took another look around the room to make sure she had everything and then headed out the door.

What she had learned of Batman said he haunted the crime centers of the city. Occasionally he was spotted in the cleaner areas, but for the most part he stayed where it was dark and the shadows hid crimes. So Lois followed the lead. Leaving the relative safety of the well lit streets where the high class citizens were strolling to theaters and restaurants. Pulling her coat closer, Lois strode straight to the dimly lit areas of town where most people avoided at night.

"Ok," she muttered to herself. "Find Batman and get out of here. This place is a lot creepier than I thought it would be."

Lois kept glancing around as she walked, trying to act like she was heading somewhere specific in the hopes that anyone watching would believe she was meeting someone and leave her alone. But as she rounded the next corner, she ran right into a man standing in the middle of the sidewalk. He whipped around to yell and, realizing she was all alone, grinned and started advancing on her.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" he sneered, reaching for Lois' arm. "Looking for some fun?"

"Don't touch me!" Lois commanded, stepping backward. "I'm meeting a friend. He'll be mad if I don't show up on time."

"I think he'll understand," he hissed and grabbed her. "I just want to see what you brought me."

Lois didn't think, she reacted. Grabbing his arm, she yanked him forward and stepped out of the way, using his own momentum to kick him to the ground. But three more men stepped out of the shadows, surrounding her. The first one climbed to his feet, glaring daggers at Lois as he strode forward again. She tried fighting back, but the four men were bigger than she was and they pinned her arms behind her back and the first man pulled out a gun, pointing it in her face.

"Now let's try this again."

Lois screamed for help, even though she knew there was no way Clark would hear her and the cell phone in her pocket might as well be in Smallville with him. The man started digging through her pockets and found the cell phone, her camera, and recorder. He pointed the gun at her again.

"I was going to let you go," he said. "But that was before you embarrassed me."

Lois kicked at the men holding her, struggling to get away before the man could pull the trigger. But she couldn't break free of their grip. She squeezed her eyes shut as he started to pull the trigger.

It never went off.

Lois heard a thud, like a body hitting the ground followed by a clattering of metal. Then suddenly, as she opened her eyes, the men holding her let go. She turned around to see them making a run for it, but they didn't get far. They were tripped up by something she couldn't quite see and fell tangled up and unmoving. The last one lunged for her, but a dark figure got in the way. He was dressed all in black and a cape hung from his shoulders. Lois could see the outline of a mask as he turned and threw the last attacker across the street and into a door.

She stumbled backward as he turned, not sure what to think.

"Batman?" she whispered.

He looked at her briefly and she shifted nervously under his stare.

"Get out of here," he said in a gravelly voice, and then he was gone.

Lois looked around, but she couldn't figure out where he had gone. All of her attackers were lying on the ground unconscious or tied up, so she grabbed her things off the ground where they had fallen and started walking as quickly as she could back to her hotel.


	4. The Meeting

_Disclaimer: We own nothing! I wish i owned the batmoblie..._

"Clark, you are so lucky Oliver had his cell phone with him at his meeting," Chloe said furiously, glaring at Clark. "Everyone else is out of communication range right now and I'm certainly not strong enough to drag you out while fighting whatever guards are posted down there."

He was sitting at the table in Watchtower, where he had been since Oliver dropped him off. Oliver had gone back to his meeting, saying that he needed to be there. Clark was pretty sure he just didn't want to risk getting caught in the lecture.

"I'm sorry Chloe," he said. "But it was a good lead. I didn't want them to get away with the kryptonite."

"So you barge into a lead lined room to stop them?" she asked, shaking her head. "How many times are you going to do that before you realize the kryptonite is ALWAYS in the LEAD LINED ROOM! You have to LOOK before you go running in somewhere or you're going to get yourself killed!"

"Well, at least I found something," he said meekly, trying to calm her down. "It wasn't a total waste…"

Chloe took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of her nose between her fingers. Neither one noticed that the elevator door had opened.

"You are so lucky Lois isn't here," she said. "If you think I'm bad, think of the lecture she'd be giving you."

"So what is it I'm lecturing Smallville on this time?" Lois piped in.

Chloe and Clark both whipped around to see Lois standing by the elevator doors, hands on her hips.

"Umm… well," said Clark, glancing over at Chloe. "You see—"

"You're going to have to dig yourself out Clark," Chloe said, walking away. "I'm not getting in the middle of this one."

"Spill," Lois said, crossing the room to stand in front of Clark.

Choosing to avoid the subject for the moment, Clark stood up a pulled Lois into a hug.

"I thought something happened to you!" he said. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to Gotham?"

"I'm a big girl, Smallville," she said, rolling her eyes and pushing out of the hug. "I can take care of myself. Besides, Batman intervened before anyone could really hurt me. A few bumps and bruises don't count."

"What happened?" Clark asked. "Who tried to hurt you?"

"Just some thugs," Lois said with a shrug. "They only had one gun, and they didn't actually get to use it. All they did was rough me up a bit and try to take my electronics."

"Gun! That's it. Next time you go running off like that I'm not listening to Chloe when she says not to chase you."

"Relax, Clark," Lois said, putting a hand on his arm. "I'm fine, really. And I've got a firsthand account of Batman to add to Chloe's list, not to mention Tess' story just needs to be proofread and it'll be ready for the news."

"Just don't do it again," Clark said with a sigh. "And I'll check it over for you. Let's head back to the Planet."

He started heading toward the elevator doors, intending to head out. But Lois stayed where she was, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I think you still owe me an explanation," she said, glaring at him.

Sighing, Clark turned and came back to her.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I let being a hero push you out of the way again. I'll try not to lose track of time on our next date night. I promise."

"Date night?" Lois said, frowning in confusion. "Oh! That. I had actually forgotten about that. I want to know why Chloe was lecturing you."

"Umm… Well—"

"Spit it out, Smallville," she said. "We're not leaving until you do."

"Well, I may have had a small incident with some kryptonite while I was investigating something for Chloe. But I'm fine. Oliver got there before anything serious could happen and got me out. And we managed to get some more info on the people stealing the kryptonite."

"Let me guess," she said with a glare. "You went running in without thinking first. Again. Am I right?"

"I guess—Kind of," Clark said sheepishly. "Yes…"

"How stupid can you be, Smallville?" Lois asked. "You should know better than that by now. How many times has this happened at this point?"

As Lois continued to lecture Clark, the pair headed to the elevator and out into the streets of Metropolis on their way to the Daily Planet.

Chloe sighed. This meeting was not off to a great start. Even though almost everyone had actually arrived on time, she hadn't been able to hold their attention at all. They kept distracting themselves and Chloe was starting to get fed up with it.

"Would everyone please sit down and shut up!" she yelled over the din.

The heroes all turned to look at her in shock. Chloe just glared at them until they all took their seats.

"Sorry, Chloe," Oliver said.

"Thank you," Chloe said. "Now, let's get started for real, because we have some decisions that need to be made."

"Decisions?" said Dinah. "Are we still on the Batman issue?"

"Yes," Chloe said. "We've all made attempts to make contact but, despite all of our efforts, we have yet to even get a picture of the Batman."

"So what are we going to do then?" Bart asked, zipping over to the mini fridge for a snack.

"Well, to start with," Chloe answered. "You're going to sit back down. And then we're going to compare notes. If we can pick out some kind of pattern, maybe we can track him down. I don't want him to think we're out to get him, but I don't want to have to deal with a rogue issue on down the road. At least not without knowing how to take him down."

"So how are we going to help?" Clark asked. "We've been talking, and none of us was able to keep up with him."

"By comparing notes," Chloe said, "we should be able to put together a basic profile. Maybe come up with some weaknesses or even just an approximate visual of him."

Chloe opened the laptop sitting on the table in front of her. She hit a few keys and projected her desk top onto the big screen behind her. Various articles were spread over the screen, each one saying something about Batman.

"Wait," Clark said, interrupting. "Did I just see a flash of red upstairs? Bart, why were you upstairs."

Everyone turned to look at the speedster, who was sitting with his feet propped up eating his way through a pile of sandwiches.

"What?" he said with a mouthful of food. "I haven't moved since I went to the fridge to make sandwiches."

Rolling their eyes, the group went back to looking at the screen.

"As I said earlier, we have no pictures or visuals of Batman," Chloe said, glaring at Bart. "All we have is a lot of hearsay from the newspapers in Gotham and, of course, our own experiences. Victor and I tried to get a picture early last week, before I sent the rest of you to Gotham, but we didn't even come close."

_Cyborg paused in the middle of the sidewalk as a burst of static crackled in his ear before he ripped it out. He had just arrived in Gotham and was heading into the darker parts of town. The com malfunction would make things interesting, especially since he was supposed to be staying in close contact with Watchtower. Slowly, he put the earpiece back in, ready to take it back out just in case it was still emitting static. _

"Cyborg, can you hear me?" _Chloe's voice crackled through the static, which had been reduced to a mere buzz. _"Come in, Cyborg."

_"I'm here, Watchtower," Cyborg answered. "I had some interference, but it's gone now. Probably just the distance."_

"Hopefully," _Chloe answered doubtfully. _"But there's nothing I can do about it from here. I've got you on camera and I'm scanning ahead, so head deeper into the city. Hopefully I can pick up Batman's trail for you to follow."

_"Got it, Watchtower," Cyborg said, taking off down the street again._

_ He walked confidently, staring down anyone who looked like they were going to try someone and sending them scurrying in the other direction. The sun had just set and he could see people hurrying to get inside. Other than people quickly clearing the streets, Cyborg saw nothing unusual. No signs of a masked hero. Not even a crime happening. And crime was supposed to be a constant in Gotham. _

_ "Any sign of him, Watchtower? I've got nothing. I can't even get someone to come close enough to threaten me."_

"No signs yet, but I'm looking," _Chloe answered. _"Maybe if you try and appear less intimidating someone will attack you. You're probably scaring them off right now. I'm pretty sure the minor thugs in that area are too afraid to approach you."

_"And just how am I supposed to do that? It's not like I'm trying to scare them away."_

"Well, stop glaring at them then. And slouch a little," _Chloe answered. _"Oh! Try walking with a limp. Just make yourself appear to be an easy target."

_"Great," Cyborg grumbled. "You're gonna get me shot."_

"I didn't say you couldn't fight back," _Chloe protested. _"But if a fight breaks out Batman might come to see what's going on. Because I still can't find him and I've hacked every camera in the city. Although more than half of them are broken and won't turn. They're fixated on one spot. Mostly walls or the ground, so nothing interesting on them."

_"Fine," Cyborg sighed. "I'll try… But if I get shot it's your fault."_

"Quit whining," _Chloe said, excitement in her voice. _"I think I found something! Take a right at the next cross street and go down a few blocks. A group of men jumped someone and now they're going down fast. I can't get a visual on the attacker, but it has got to be him. Hurry!"

_Cyborg took off running in the direction Chloe indicated. But by the time he got there, the victim was gone and the group of men was all lying on the ground either bound or unconscious. Cyborg stopped and stared at the sight, looking around for any sign of Batman._

"Did you see him?" _Chloe asked. _"I didn't get anything. Not even a shadow."

_"Negative, Watchtower," Cyborg answered. "The gang is down, but no signs of who took them down."_

"Wait! I've got something else! Keep heading in that direction a few blocks."

_Cyborg followed her directions, but only found the aftermath again. Time and time again this happened as the night war on. Chloe would find a crime of some kind in progress, but Batman never appeared on the screen and Cyborg couldn't get there in time. He only ever found the criminals lying on the ground or against a wall, tied up and or unconscious. As the night wore on toward morning, he just kept getting more and more frustrated. _

_ "Can I come home now?" he asked. "This is clearly not working. And I really feel like someone is following me. It's creepy. Can I please come home?"_

"How can it possibly be this difficult?" _Chloe grumbled in frustration. _"He's just one man. There's no way he can be avoiding both the cameras and you. He's got to mess up somewhere."

_"Face it, Watchtower," Cyborg said. "We're beat. The sun is coming up and I'm coming home. We aren't catching him tonight."_

"Alright," _Chloe sighed, _"Come home. We'll have to figure something else out. Maybe someone else will have better luck."

_"I doubt it," Cyborg said. "I'll see you soon."_

"And the rest of us didn't have a whole of success either," Clark said. "I managed to catch a glimpse of him, but it was right after I arrived and I don't think he was completely expecting me."

_Clark sped into Gotham as the sun went down. Chloe was hoping his speed would give them an edge on keeping up with Batman and actually catching him in action. A silhouette on a nearby rooftop caused Clark to come to a quick stop. The figure was tall and a cape fluttered behind him, and Clark had the distinct feeling on eyes on him. But before he could take another step, the man was gone. _

_ "Watchtower!" he exclaimed in excitement. "I got a visual and I'm in pursuit."_

"That's great!" _Chloe answered. _"Where are you?"

_"North side of the city."_

"That's weird," _Chloe said, _"because I'm picking up activity on the south end of town. Someone is breaking up a robbery."

_"I'll be right there," Clark said, spinning around and running the other way._

_ He arrived at the scene of the robbery just in time to catch a glimpse of a cape going around a corner. But when Clark sped around the corner no one was in sight._

_ "He's gone again," Clark said. "I saw the edge of his cape. Which I could have sworn had jagged edges, but this one was smooth…"_

"Forget it, Clark," _Chloe said, _"Head east, fast. Carjacking in progress and the carjacker just got dragged out of the car. And no, I didn't see who did it, just hurry."

_"On it!"_

_ Again, by the time Clark got there all he saw was a flash of a cape and then no one. _

_ "Ok," he said. "Something weird is going on. I could have sword that one was dark green, not black. And, now that I think of it, the last one had some yellow."_

"It's just the lights, Clark," _Chloe said. _"Now get a move on. West side this time."

_"How is he doing this?" Clark asked in exasperation as he sped to the other side of town._

_ Once more, he caught a glimpse of a cape. This time it disappeared onto a rooftop. _

"Southside again, Clark."

_He started to head south._

"Wait! North side!"

_"Aaaahhhhh!" he yelled, startling some people as he rushed past._

_ For the rest of the night, Clark ran in circles, chasing phantoms and only catching glimpses of a cape or occasionally the heel of a boot. By the time the sun came up, he was started to feel warn out._

_ "He's got to have superspeed, Watchtower," Clark panted as he waited for Chloe to tell him where to go. "There's no way he can cross such distances that quickly without it."_

"I think it's time to give it up, Clark," _Chloe said with a sigh. _"We aren't going to catch him tonight."

_"But we keep getting so close," he protested. "I've got to keep trying."_

"Forget it, Clark," _she said. _"I can't even find anything on camera anymore. The sun is coming up. He's not going to be out anymore. Just come home."

_"Come on Chloe, just a little longer."_

"Clark," _she said sharply. _"You're exhausted. Give it up and come home."

_"On my way," he grumbled, spinning and heading back toward Metropolis. _

"I don't get tired easily," Clark said, "but that was a really long night. I was running in circles the whole time and never got more than a glimpse of him. Like I told Chloe, he's got to have superspeed. Maybe invisibility too, cause keeping track of him was kind of like tracking the black ranger. I really don't think he's human."

"We don't know anything for sure, Clark," Chloe said. "Let's not make too many assumptions right now."

"Well, at least you didn't take a dip in the bay," Bart said in complaint. "My trip there didn't end well."

"Nope," said AC, grinning, "but it was really funny."

_Impulse skidded to a stop near the docks of Gotham. Aquaman popped out of the water, leaning against the dock to talk to him._

_ "We're here, Watchtower," Aquaman said. "Where to?"_

"Well, there's something going on a ways down the bay," _Chloe answered. _"Which is why I wanted you both to go. Head down and check it out and let me know what you see. The cameras there are out."

_"Got it!" Impulse said, speeding off down the shoreline. _

_ Aquaman dove back into the water and sped off after the speedster. He got there first, popping up underneath a dock to take a look around. He didn't see anything. Then Impulse arrived, coming to a stop behind a stack of crates and peering around. _

_ "Well," he said. "I don't see any Batman, but I'm pretty sure those guys aren't unloading anything good. Shall we go disturb their peace a little?"_

_ "Watchtower said not to interfere, Impulse," Aquaman hissed. "We're here to observe Batman, not cause trouble."_

_ "But that's no fun," Impulse protested, getting ready to run out. _

_ Before he could do anything though, the men on the dock started shouting and running away toward their boat. A few of them fell down, but the rest made it onto the boat. The boat took off into the bay and Impulse took off after it, thinking to stop it before it got too far. Something hit his feet as he ran out over the water though, and he lost momentum and fell. Impulse sank for a moment before breaking the surface, sputtering and flailing as he tried to free his feet. Aquaman swam over to Impulse and started pulling him back toward shore._

_ "Why would he do that?" Impulse sputtered as he spit out more water. "Is he trying to kill me?"_

_ As Aquaman deposited the wet speedster on shore, they heard more yelling and turned to see men jumping overboard. Suddenly, the dark night became bright as an explosion rocked the bay. The boat head blown up, leaving its crew swimming for shore. Another boat, black in color, sped away from the scene. They hadn't noticed it until it moved. _

_ "I'd say the almost drowning was better than that would have been," Aquaman said, pulling the rope from around Impulse's feet. "Why don't we head home? I think that's enough for one night."_

_ "Yeah, let's go," Impulse said, shivering. "It's really cold all of a sudden."_

_ "We're heading home, Watchtower," Aquaman said. "I'll explain when we get there. But we've got something for you."_

"Alright, Aquaman," _Chloe said. _"See you soon."

_Aquaman dove back into the water while Impulse hopped up and sped out of the city._

"They did bring me back the rope Batman used," Chloe said.

She bent down to pick it up and straightened in confusion.

"Well, I had it here a few minutes ago," she said, frowning. "Where did I put that? Clark, did you move it?"

"Nope," Clark said. "I didn't even know you had it."

"And don't look at me," Bart said. "I swear I didn't touch anything."

"Hmm…" Chloe said. "I guess I'll have to find it later. Anyways, it was a black rope with weighted bats on either end."

"Wow," Oliver said. "Someone's taking their theme to the extreme."

"Like none of us do?" Dinah said. "Look at you, Robin Hood."

"What is it with everyone knocking my costume?" Oliver exclaimed. "Is it really that bad?"

"Calm down, Oliver," Dinah told him. "I'm just trying to make a point. We all have a tendency to overdo some things. I mean, Bart wears a lightning bolt on his chest."

"Hey!" said Bart. "I'm proud of that lightning bolt."

"Yeah, well," said Oliver. "At least I managed to keep track of Batman for a while, unlike the rest of you."

"But you left me alone," Dinah said, glaring at Oliver.

"Give me a break," he said. "It was a spur of the moment decision."

_Green Arrow and Black Canary perched on a rooftop, scanning the horizon for any sign of movement. They'd been in the city for a few hours now, waiting for the sun to set and for Batman to appear. _

_ "Alright, Watchtower," Black Canary said. "We're in position and ready to go. What do you have?"_

"Nothing yet," _Chloe answered. _"Why don't you two start a sweep? Stay together though, I don't want to lose track of either of you."

_"Got it, Watchtower," Black Canary answered. "On the move."_

_ The two heroes started leaping across the narrow gaps between the rooftops, occasionally swinging down to the streets to navigate an especially long leap. Finally, they caught wind of a robbery in progress and moved closer to check it out. A couple of men came flying out into the street, falling to the ground bound in dark ropes. _

_ "We've got him, Watchtower," Green Arrow said. "Pursuing now."_

_ A dark figure appeared on the rooftop of the next building, cape swirling in the breeze. Spotting the two heroes, Batman immediately took off. Green Arrow and Black Canary started chasing him. He moved quickly, moving from rooftop to rooftop and ducking down into alleys without a pause and they barely managed to stay on his trail. Then Batman leapt off a building, landing on another one across the street. Without pausing to think about it, Green Arrow shot a grappling hook across the distance and took off after Batman, leaving Black Canary stranded behind him._

_ "I've lost them, Watchtower," Black Canary said. "Green Arrow is still in pursuit."_

"Alright," _Chloe answered. _"Stay put. I'll keep you update on their location as I can."

_Green Arrow kept on Batman's tail, trying to keep the mysterious legend in sight. He couldn't keep right behind Batman, but Green Arrow managed to stay close enough to keep catching glimpses of him. But after a while, Batman disappeared completely, leaving Green Arrow alone and looking for any sign of where he had gone. _

_ "I've lost him, Watchtower," Green Arrow said in frustration. "I can't find any sign of where he's gone. Whoever this Batman is, he's good at disappearing. Somehow I get the feeling he was letting me follow him."_

"Just get Canary and head back," _Chloe said. _"No point in spending another fruitless night searching. At least you have somewhat of a description."

_"We'll see you there," Green Arrow said. _

"All I saw of him was a silhouette," Oliver said. "He's really tall, and he's not a small guy. Batman was wearing all black, including the cape. No colors at all. I think you need to get your eyes checked, boy scout. I think you might actually need those glasses you wear now."

"Hmm…" Chloe mused, "Maybe we need to have another doctor on staff. After all, Emil doesn't specialize in eyes."

"Chloe!" Clark exclaimed. "Do you really think it's a good idea to have someone poking at my eyes? Besides, there's nothing wrong with them. I don't need to have my eyes checked."

"Just a thought," Chloe said with a grin.

"Can we please get back on topic," Victor interrupted. "I thought this was important."

"Right," Chloe said. "Of course. So, given what information we've managed to gather, let's try and put a basic profile together."

She started typing as she talked.

"He moves quickly, so let's put superspeed down. Also invisibility and possibly flight, though neither has been confirmed in any way. Like I said earlier, the articles don't give any definite information. They even contradict themselves, like the color issue. Occasionally they report a dark purple or red or yellow, like Clark saw."

"Apparently the boy scout isn't the only one who needs to get his eyes check, then," Oliver said with a grin. "Because Batman was definitely wearing black. All black."

"I'm gonna make you black and blue," Clark growled at him.

"Back on topic. I can attest to flight," Dinah interrupted. "I don't know how else he could have gotten across the road. He didn't swing like Oliver, it was more of a gliding, flight-like motion."

She turned to glare at the archer.

"Speaking of, thank you again for stranding me. You do realize that I can't actually fly, right?"

"Sorry," Oliver said, shrugging. "Again, it was a spur of the moment decision. I thought it was important to follow him."

"Anyways," Chloe said, "keep in mind that all of these are guesses."

"Well, he's got to be super smart," Victor said. "I mean, he's able to stay off all the cameras. Maybe he can even connect to the system like I can."

"I'll add that to the list," Chloe said. "But let's get down to the point of all of this. Do we extend an invitation to join us, or not?"

"I don't see why not," Oliver said. "He hasn't done anything that's opposes what we do. Sure, he doesn't hold back from hurting people like we try to, but Batman lives in a rougher city than we do."

"But what if he tried something like that here?" Clark argued. "He could cause a lot of problems for us if he can't control himself."

"Both good points," Chloe said. "There are a lot of reasons both for and against inviting him. Votes for?"

Everyone but Clark raised their hands. He sighed and shrugged.

"Ok, I know it's not unanimous, but I think at this point we need to make the effort," Chloe said. "Now who should we send to Gotham to extend the invitation?"

"None of you," a deep voice interrupted from behind Chloe.

Everyone at the table stared as Chloe whipped around to face the speaker. Batman had just appeared out of the shadows behind her. Dressed head to toe in black, only showing the skin of his jaw, Batman seemed a part of the shadows behind him. He was glaring at the group, arms crossed in front of him.

"What!?" Chloe exclaimed. "How—How did you get in here? Without my alarms going off?"

He didn't answer, but continued to glare at them.

"We didn't expect you here," Chloe said. "We were hoping to talk to you. Maybe learn a little more about you and ask you to work with us."

"I work alone," he answered.

"So then what are you doing here?" Clark asked, getting to his feet, ready to act.

"I came to deliver a message," Batman said shortly. "Stay out of my city."

He turned and started walking away from them. No one moved, unsure of how to react to that statement.

"Wait!" Chloe exclaimed, but he was gone.

Everyone looked around, trying to figure out where he had disappeared too. Bart shot a hand into the air.

"I'm with Clark on the invisibility," he said.


	5. Going to Gotham

A few blocks away, Batman crouched on a rooftop, waiting. Robin dropped down next to him.

"Did you get it?" Batman asked.

"Of course I got it," Robin answered. "Well, I got as much as I could. She's got some really tough security programs. No wonder I couldn't hack from outside. But I think I got what you wanted."

"Good," Batman said. "Let's head home."

"Aww… But can't we stay and play here some more?" Robin asked. "I'm having fun."

"No," Batman answered. "You almost got caught by the reporter back there. We're going home to train. Besides, you have school tomorrow."

"But my homework is all done. Can't we stay for a little while?"

"No. Let's go."

"Fine," said Robin. "But can I at least fly the Batwing?"

"No," Batman said, shaking his head and taking off across the rooftops.

"I never get to fly," Robin grumbled, following.

"Well," Chloe said. "I'm really not sure what to think of that."

They were all still sitting at the table, a little shocked by Batman's invasion of Watchtower. After another moment, Chloe stood up and headed up to the main computer. She started typing, concentrating on what she was doing. Her brow furrowed and she frowned.

"There's no way," she said. "They can't possibly be gone."

"What's wrong, Chloe?" Oliver asked. "What's gone? Please don't tell me he stole all of our data and erased it. I really don't want to go through that again…"

"No, at least not that I notice right off the bat. It's the camera footage."

"Camera footage?" AC asked. "What about it?"

"I was trying to play back and see how long he's been here," Chloe said. "But all the footage from just before the meeting started until now is gone. I have nothing of Batman entering or exiting Watchtower."

"Did he touch anything else?" Clark asked. "Were we compromised?"

"I'm not sure what he took," Chloe answered, "but yes, someone was definitely going through the files. My security stopped him from getting everything, but he did get in to some of it."

"Great," said Oliver. "Now he knows who we are."

"No, no," Chloe said. "He didn't get any of your identities. Just the profiles that outline your abilities and weaknesses."

"Is that supposed to make us feel better?" Oliver asked. "Cause it doesn't."

"I'm sorry, Oliver," Chloe told him. "But right now, I have a phone call to make."

Grabbing her cell phone out of her pocket, Chloe dialed and held the phone up to her ear.

"Hay—" she started to say, then remembered who was in the room. "Just a minute. Everyone out."

The heroes all glanced at each other, and then shrugged. Saying goodbye to Chloe, they all headed for the elevator. Once they were gone, Chloe picked the phone back up.

"Sorry about that, Hayley," she said. "I forgot I wasn't alone for a moment. Anyways, about that upgrade. I'll explain later, but how long would it take you to get here? And would it keep out very large bats? I'm talking six foot tall bats."

"Chloe!" Clark called out as he entered Watchtower dressed as the Blur.

"Up here, Clark," she answered.

He found her upstairs going through more Batman articles on the computer. For the past week since Batman's visit, she had been constantly looking for clues as to who the mysterious man was, without success.

"I've been doing some research too," he said, crossing his arms. "And I don't like what I've been reading. Whoever this Batman character is, he's extremely violent. That makes him dangerous to everyone. I'm grateful to him for saving Lois, but he really shouldn't be operating on his own."

"Please don't do anything stupid, Clark," Chloe sighed. "We agreed to leave him alone for now, remember? We all talked about this."

"I know," Clark said with a scowl, "but I don't think it's a good idea to wait anymore. He's already halfway to rogue. Who knows when he'll snap? I'm going to go talk to him."

"Clark," she said. "I really don't think that's a good idea. He was pretty adamant about us staying out of Gotham."

"I don't care. Someone needs to confront him. I'm going."

"Just don't get yourself hurt, please," she said, relenting. "I can't stop you from going, and I'm not coming to get you."

Clark didn't answer, he just took off. It didn't take him long to arrive in Gotham. Night was falling and the street lights were turning on. Standing on a rooftop, Clark started scanning the city with both vision and hearing, trying to catch any sign of Batman. He finally caught the sounds of a struggle and people yelling. Hoping to catch the illusive hero, Clark sped to where he had heard the fight. It was already over by the time he got there and Batman was nowhere in sight. Sighing, Clark turned to find another vantage point and found himself face to face with the man he was looking for.

"I told you to stay out of Gotham," Batman growled, glaring at Clark.

"We need to talk," Clark said, ignoring Batman's words. "You're getting out of control. I'm glad you saved that reporter from the Daily Planet, but you need help. All of the work is getting to you and making you angry and violent."

"Wrong," Batman said. "Now get out."

"I'm not going anywhere," Clark said, getting angry.

"Yes, you are," Batman told him, pulling something out of the belt at his waist and holding it up.

It was a piece of kryptonite. Clark stumbled backward, nearly falling over, immediately feeling the effects of its proximity.

"Go, or I'll make you," Batman said, putting the kryptonite away. "I know your weakness and I will use it if you force me."

Clark stared for a moment. Batman just glared at him, completely serious. When Clark didn't move, he started to pull out the kryptonite again. Deciding this was a battle he shouldn't fight alone, given the presence of kryptonite, Clark pulled himself out of the shock and sped out of the city.

"Stop worrying, Chloe," Oliver said into the phone as his limo came to a stop. "I'm not here to invade Batman's space. It's a party and I'm here on business, just like hundreds of times before. As long as I leave him alone, I shouldn't have any problems. I really don't think he's going to care that I'm here celebrating Wayne Tech's new solar powered engine."

_"Just don't be like Clark and try to confront him if you do see him. We still don't know what powers he has. Although Bart has it stuck in his head now that Batman is a vampire… I think he's been reading too many teen books… Anyways, you need to be Oliver Queen tonight, not Green Arrow."_

"Don't worry," he said again. "I'll be careful. See you in a few days."

Oliver tucked the phone away and stepped out of the limo, heading into the brightly lit hotel ballroom. He put Batman out of his mind and started working his way around the room, chatting with friends and new acquaintances. As he continued to mingle, Oliver turned around to find himself face to face with Bruce Wayne.

"Oliver Queen," Bruce said with a smile.

"Bruce Wayne," Oliver replied shaking Bruce's hand, "the man of the hour."

"Glad that you made it down from Metropolis," Bruce said. "You know, it was quite the uproar in the news when you moved from Star City."

"Yeah, well, it was time for a change," Oliver said with a shrug. "And business has been booming since. There are a lot of creative minds in Metropolis."

"Your new security systems are quite popular. I even use some of them myself."

"Oh don't worry," Oliver said. "I've already taken an interest in your new engine."

"So what else is new in Metropolis?" Bruce asked. "Doing much business with your old school pal, Lex Luther?"

"Not exactly," Oliver said hesitantly. "We don't see each other much."

"Well, I guess a guy who just came back from the grave is going to be a little busy to be visiting with old friends," Bruce said with a smile. "I'm sure you'll be doing business together again in no time."

"Perhaps," Oliver said, shrugging again. "We'll have to see. We don't always see eye to eye anymore."

"I suppose," said Bruce, and then he grinned again. "But that leaves more business for the rest of us."

"I didn't realize you were so interested in business in Metropolis, Bruce," Oliver said.

"I'm considering expanding," Bruce answered.

"That's part of why I moved to Metropolis," Oliver said. "It was quite a change from Star City. And Metropolis isn't anything like your Gotham. Sometimes I feel like I need a map here of where it's safe to go."

"It's getting better," Bruce said. "The crime rate has gone down a lot in recent years and we're starting to reclaim parts of the city for more respectable business practices. A lot of new businesses have come to Gotham. Like the new line of hotels that opened just last month. Have you visited any of them yet?"

"Actually," Oliver said. "I'm staying in one right now. I can't remember the name right now, but it's only a few blocks away from here."

"I held a fundraiser there a few weeks ago for their grand opening," Bruce said. "Are you staying in the penthouse?"

"No," Oliver said. "Not this time. I find that much space unnecessary when I'm only staying for a day or two. But I've got a really nice room a floor below."

Before Bruce could answer, the two men were interrupted by shattering glass and screaming. A group of thugs had just smashed their way into the ballroom. The leader scanned the room, fixating on Bruce, and the gang started to shove their way through the crowd, waving guns and yelling at people to shut up and stay put.

"There he is!" the man yelled, pointing at Bruce. "He's the one we need."

"Let's go," Oliver said, trying to pull Bruce away with him.

But Oliver lost Bruce in the panicking crowd. Deciding that now was the best time to slip out of the room, Oliver snuck out and sprinted down to his limo to change. Once in costume, Green Arrow ran back up to the ballroom to find Bruce tied up and in the hands of the thugs who were starting to drag him out of the room. The Commissioner Gordan and the security team were in the far corner being held at gunpoint to keep them from interfering. Taking in everything in an instant, Green Arrow launched himself at the men holding Bruce. There were too many people still in the room to use his arrows, not to mention Bruce caught in the middle, but the men weren't expecting him and he took them down. Catching a passing glimpse of the billionaire's face, Green Arrow could have sword he saw frustration there. But after the gang scattered and bolted out of the hotel he turned back to see nothing but gratitude.

"Thank you," Bruce said, approaching Green Arrow. "I appreciate your help."

"Not a problem," Green Arrow responded, "I'm not one to sit around and watch people get kidnapped."

The police pulled up outside. Green Arrow turned and ran from the room. A little while later, Oliver appeared at Bruce's side.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"One of the hazards of being famous in Gotham," Bruce said with a shrug. "It happens all the time. Though it's usually Batman who rescues me these days. Anyways, I have to give a statement to the police now. I'm sorry you're trip was interrupted."

"Don't worry about it," Oliver said. "Things aren't always quiet in Metropolis either. But here's hoping no one tries to kidnap you at the fundraiser in a few weeks."

"We can only hope," Bruce said with a smile, and then he turned and walked over to meet the police.

As Bruce turned to leave, Oliver studied him for a moment. He wanted to make sure the other man wasn't trying to hide any injuries. A small device in Bruce's ear caught his eye. It looked a little like a hearing aid. Not sure what to make of it, he shrugged it off for the moment. The party was breaking up, so Oliver quickly gave his statement to a nearby officer and headed back to his hotel.

Back at the hotel, Oliver waited impatiently in the hallway for his security detail to clear the room. Sometimes keeping up the appearances was irritating, considering just about anyone who tried to touch Oliver was going to find themselves in for quite a surprise. Once the sweep was done, he strode into the room shutting his body guards out in the hallway. He set the briefcase he was carrying down on the coffee table and opened it. One he was sure the hidden compartments that held his costume and bow were securely locked, Oliver tucked the briefcase underneath the sofa and headed for the bathroom, grabbing pajama pants from his suitcase as he passed the bedroom.

A little while later, Oliver walked out of the bathroom in his pajama pants, drying his hair as he walked. He had only taken a few steps out of the bathroom before he froze, looking around. The window, which had been shut and locked when he went into the bathroom, was wide open.

"I told you to all stay out of my city," a familiar voice growled from a dark corner of the room.

Oliver whipped around to see Batman faintly outline in the shadows.

"How did y—Nevermind, I know how. But what are you doing in my room?" Oliver asked, dropping the towel behind him. "And what are you talking about? Why would I need to stay out of Gotham?"

"Stop playing dumb, Green Arrow," Batman snapped, stepping forward and throwing something at Oliver.

He caught it in surprise. It was his Green Arrow costume.

"Oliver Queen is welcome in Gotham for business and business only," Batman continued. "If I catch any signs of green leather in my city again, you won't like the consequences."

"Fine," Oliver said. "I'll be out of here as soon as my business with Wayne Tech is concluded."

"I'll be watching you," Batman said, and then he was gone.

Oliver let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Clark was right. Batman was dangerous, and in so many ways.

"You wanted to see me, Tess?" Clark said as he walked into her office.

Tess looked up, setting the papers she had aside and picking up a folder.

"Yes," she said. "I have an assignment for you."

"For me?" Clark asked. "What about?"

"I need you to go to Gotham and interview Commissioner Gordan about the Green Arrow—incident—from yesterday."

"Don't you usually send Lois on these?" Clark said nervously.

Tess raised an eyebrow, putting her elbows on her desk she intertwined her fingers and rested her chin on her hands.

"Is there a problem here?" she asked. "Yes, I usually let Lois take these since it's generally in our best interests to keep you free for other things. However, I was informed by Chloe that Lois is to stay away from Gotham for the time being. She said nothing about you."

"I don't think it's a good idea, Tess," Clark said.

"Look, Clark," she said impatiently, leaning back in her seat. "It has to be you. I'm not trusting anyone else with stories on any of you. The last thing we need right now is some rookie reporter stumbling into something way over their head and exposing all of us. What is the problem?"

"Well, Batman has kryptonite," Clark told her, "and he expressly forbade me from setting another foot in his city under threat of actually using it on me."

"Then I guess it is a good thing it is Clark Kent going and not the Blur. Now quit being a baby and get your Kryptonian butt in gear."

Tess held up a hand when Clark started to protest again.

"Go, Clark," she ordered, thrusting the folder into his hands.

Clark sighed and headed out the door. A few minutes later, Tess' phone rang.

"Tess Mercer," she answered.

_"Tess, it's Chloe. Is Clark still there?"_

"No, he just left on an assignment."

Chloe was silent for a moment.

_"Please tell me you didn't send him to Gotham," _she said finally.

"Why?" Tess asked cautiously.

_"I just spoke to Oliver. He had a rather disconcerting confrontation with Batman in his hotel room last night."_

"And what does that have to do with Clark?"

_"Tess, Batman was in OLIVER'S hotel room, not Green Arrow's. He knew who Oliver was, which means he probably knows who Clark is."_

"What are we going to do?" Tess asked, paling. "Clark told me about the kryptonite. And if everything I've heard about Batman is true, he could really hurt him."

_"We have to stop him from going."_

Tess stood up from her desk and moved to look down toward Clark's desk.

"Too late," she said. "He's long gone. Probably already in Gotham."

_"Then let's hope I'm wrong," _Chloe said. _"Because if I'm right, and Clark does anything to upset Batman, we could have a big problem on our hands. I'm going to get eyes over there. I'll keep you informed."_

"Thanks, Chloe," Tess said.

She hung up the phone and sat back down at her desk. Taking a deep breath, she looked back at her papers, trying to concentrate on her work.

Taking a moment to steady his nerves again, Clark headed into the police station for the second time that day. When he had arrived earlier that afternoon, the officer at the desk had informed him that the commissioner was busy until later that evening and that he would have to come back later. So, after several long hours of anxiously pacing the city streets, Clark was back hoping the commissioner could finally meet with him.

"Is Commissioner Gordan in?" he asked at the desk.

"He should be back any minute," the officer said. "He knows you're waiting and said to go ahead and wait in his office. It's just down the hall, and the light switch is on the left when you walk in."

"Thanks," Clark said, heading down the hallway.

He found the office easily enough and opened the door. He fumbled for the light switch, turning on the lights as he stepped into the room. Before Clark could turn around and shut the door, though, it snapped shut behind him. Clark jumped around in surprise.

"I thought I told you to stay out of my city, Kent," Batman growled as he stepped out of the shadows behind the door.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You've nev—" Clark started to say.

"I know who and what you are," Batman interrupted. "And I do carry the kryptonite with me."

Clark took a step backward, very much aware of the fact that he was in a small room with Batman. And that if he burst through the walls he could give himself away since the officer at the desk knew who had come down to the office.

"I'll be following you out," Batman said menacingly, taking a step forward.

Suddenly, he was gone. Clark just stood in shock for a moment, shaking himself out of it when the door opened and Commissioner Gordan walked in.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Mr. Kent," he said. "I trust you haven't been waiting too long?"

"No, not long at all," Clark answered. "Now, I just have a few questions for you and then I'll be on my way."

When the interview was over, Clark hurried out of the police station. He felt better out in the open where he could move freely, but he still glanced around. A figure resembling a gargoyle on a nearby building caught his eye. It was eerily silhouetted against the moon. Then it moved, straightening into the shape of a man, a cape swirling behind him. Not wanting to test Batman's unknown abilities without backup, Clark turned and ran back to Metropolis.


	6. He's gone to far!

The next evening, Clark and the rest of the JLA met back at Watchtower. Oliver was finally back from his business trip to Gotham and wanted to hear what had happened to Clark the day before. Everyone was waiting when he arrived.

"So what did I miss?" Oliver asked, sliding into a chair at the table.

"Not much," Bart answered before Chloe could say anything. "At least not that we know of. Chloe wouldn't say anything until you got here. Something about not repeating herself, but I stopped paying attention after she said we had to wait."

Chloe glared at Bart, who just grinned and continued to munch on a bag of chips.

"Anyways," she said. "It's official now. Batman has somehow discovered our identities."

"What happened?" Oliver asked.

"Batman chased me out of Gotham," Clark said. "And not as the Blur. Then there was your encounter with him after the party a couple of days ago."

"So we figured it was safe to assume he knows who the rest of us are," Chloe finished.

"Batman chased you out of Gotham?" Oliver exclaimed. "He threatened me, said he never wanted to see me set foot in Gotham again as anyone other than Oliver Queen. I'm not gonna lie, he scares me a little."

"He threatened me, too," Clark said. "Reminded me right off the bat that he has kryptonite and he will use it."

"Remind me again why we're putting up with this?" Bart asked, crumpling up the chip bag. "We shouldn't have to listen to threats and not do something about them."

"Calm down, Bart," Dinah said. "He hasn't actually done anything to us yet."

"He tried to drown me, remember?" Bart exclaimed. "How is that nothing? And he used kryptonite on Clark."

"Batman saved your life," AC said. "You would've been blown up with that boat if he hadn't tripped you up."

"And he only had the kryptonite out briefly," added Clark. "Not long enough to actually hurt me."

"He's the one who blew up the boat! And kryptonite is kryptonite. He pulled it out once, what's to stop him from doing it again?"

"You're getting yourself worked up over nothing, Bart," Victor said. "No one's gotten seriously hurt. I agree with Chloe. Now is not the best time to approach Batman."

"Oh, I'm not going to approach him," Bart said. "I'm taking him down and bringing him back. He's going to sit and talk to us whether he likes it or not."

"I really don't th—" Chloe started to say.

But Bart was already gone. She turned around and looked at Clark expectantly.

"What?" he said.

"Well, are you gonna go get him?" she asked, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Ummm… No," Clark answered. "He's faster than me, remember? And just how am I supposed to find him?"

"Shouldn't you at least try?"

"Chloe, he's already there," Clark said. "By this point I'm too late to stop whatever's going to happen."

"I guess you're right," she said.

Before she could continue, her phone started ringing.

"Hi, Tech," she said with a smile. "What's going on?"

The smile on her face disappeared and she stood up abruptly.

"Wait, is everyone ok?" Chloe asked as she rushed out of the room.

"I wonder what that was about," Oliver said, half standing like he was going to go after her.

"She's talking to Tech," Clark said, motioning for Oliver to sit back down. "The rangers probably got into a big fight. I'm sure she'll let us know once she's off the phone."

"I guess so," Oliver said, sitting back down slowly, still staring after Chloe.

"I'm bored," AC said. "Come on boys, time to give me your money."

He pulled a deck of cards out and started shuffling.

"Poker anyone?" he asked.

"I don't think so," Dinah said, looking around the table and standing up. "I'm going to go out on patrol for a while. Someone radio me when Impulse gets back. I wanna know what happened when he tried to take down the Bat."

"See you later," AC said. "Now who's in?"

The other three looked at each other for a moment, and then shrugged.

"We're in," they said together.

A while later Chloe came back into the room to hear AC yelling in frustration.

"Why can't I win a single hand?" he exclaimed, throwing his cards on the table.

"Because," Victor said, setting his cards down with a grin, "you're playing against a billionaire who likes betting up the pot, an alien who can see through the cards, and a supercomputer that can predict every possible outcome."

Clark and Oliver burst out laughing when the realization dawned on AC's face.

"That's the last time I ever play poker with any of you," AC grumbled.

"Oliver, Clark," Chloe said by the door where she was standing. "Come here for a minute."

They both hopped up and hurried over to her. AC and Victor stayed at the table, and AC continued to complain about the card game.

"I'm getting lead lined cards," he muttered.

"Oh, yes," said Victor, "because that'll be healthy."

Clark and Oliver tuned the other two out and turned their attention to Chloe.

"What's going on," Oliver asked. "Is everything ok?"

"Not completely," Chloe said. "The rangers' lab blew up and their gems are completely burnt out. Their abilities are gone."

"What!" Clark exclaimed. "Are they alright?"

"Yes," Chloe said. "Everyone is fine. A little bruised and sore, but no lasting injuries."

"So what happened?" Clark asked.

"I'll tell you more later," Chloe said, shaking her head. "What's important right now is that they're all safe. Tech says they'll be on limited communication for a while until they get the lab rebuilt though."

Walking back toward the table, Chloe glanced at the time.

"Wait a minute!" she exclaimed. "Has it really been an hour and a half since Bart left?"

"Umm…. I guess so," Oliver said. "We really haven't been paying attention to the time."

"Weren't any of you getting worried?" she asked, hurrying over to her computer.

"Well, yeah," said Clark. "But we weren't watching the clock. Besides, we figured he was off sulking somewhere because he didn't get Batman."

"Did anyone try calling him?"

"Yes," Victor said, joining them at the computer. "But he left his com here. Again."

"I swear one of these days I'm going to staple the thing to him," Chloe growled.

"Well, we do call him 'Impulse' for a reason, Chloe," Oliver said.

She glared at him and then turned back to her computer to see if she could find a way to track down the errant speedster. But she didn't have to wait long. The shattering of glass had them all on high alert as something red came flying through the window and hit the ground. It was Bart. He was hogtied and gagged with a note stuck to his forehead.

"My window!" Chloe gasped as Oliver winced, remembering when Hawkman through him through the window. "I just got that fixed last month!"

AC was already busy trying to untie the knots in the rope while Victor read the note out loud.

**Stay out of Gotham. This is your last warning.**

Unable to loosen the knots, AC turned to removing the gag from Bart's mouth. He immediately started talking.

"Ouch. That really hurt. I don't know how he saw me coming," Bart said at top speed. "But he did. I don't know how he did it. He tied me up and gagged me when I complained and he wouldn't give me food. The ride here was not comfortable. And being hogtied really isn't th—"

AC stuffed the gag back in and turned to Clark.

"I can't get these knots out," he said. "They're really tight."

Clark walked over and snapped the ropes, freeing Bart. The speedster immediately removed the gag and ran over to the fridge.

"Do you have any more food, Chloe," he asked.

"No," she said drily, "you ate it all."

"Hmm… I'll be right back. Going to get Chinese food from China."

Then he was gone again. Victor radioed Canary to let her know Bart was back while Chloe took a closer look at the note.

"This is the last straw," Clark said. "He could've really hurt Bart. There has got to be a way to get in the city long enough to track Batman without him throwing us out."

Everyone was quiet for a moment, thinking. They were temporarily interrupted by Bart's return, but he immediately sat down and started eating. A few minutes later Dinah showed up and Bart filled her in while the others talked.

"I've got it!" Oliver exclaimed.

Everyone stopped talking and looked at him.

"There's a fundraiser in Gotham this weekend for the university there. I wasn't going to go, because I wanted to stay away from Gotham for a while after the past few days, but it would be the perfect cover."

"I think that's actually a really good idea, Oliver," Clark said.

"It is a good idea," Chloe said. "But if we're going to do it, let's be smart. No more running off alone."

"Yeah, that hasn't been working so well," Oliver said, looking over at Bart.

"Clark and I will accompany you to the event," Chloe said, taking over the planning, "while the rest of you can patrol the city. That way the two whose identities are for sure compromised have a legitimate reason to be in the city."

When no one objected to the idea, Chloe made it official.

"Ok, so we will find and confront Batman the night of the fundraiser. Just one more thing. Clark?"

"Yes, Chloe," Clark said.

"You're going to have to find a way to explain to Lois that she isn't coming with us."

Clark groaned.

"He was here in Metropolis!" Lois exclaimed, nearly jumping up from her desk. "Why didn't someone tell me?"

"Shh…" Clark hissed. "Not so loud, Lois. We don't need the whole Daily Planet to find out. Not when Watchtower is involved."

"Relax, Clark," she said, pulling away from his desk and toward the elevator.

Clark stumbled into the elevator behind her. Lois hit the close button once they were inside to make sure no one interrupted.

"Now why aren't you taking me to Oliver's event?" she asked, crossing her arms. "I mean, who else would you take?"

"I'm not taking anyone, Lois," he said. "We're only going as a cover. We're hoping that, knowing we're in Gotham, Batman will focus on us and give the others a chance to catch him."

"That still doesn't explain why you aren't taking me," she said as the elevator came to a stop on the ground floor.

"Well, you see," Clark started to say.

"Spill it, Smallville," Lois demanded.

"Ok," he said. "You aren't coming because we don't want to have to watch you if something goes wrong."

"What?" Lois exclaimed, drawing attention.

"Lois," Clark hissed, pulling her out of the building. "You aren't exactly good at staying away from the action. Sometimes I think you go looking for trouble."

Glaring at Clark, Lois took off down the street. Clark took off after her, tripping and nearly falling down as he tried to catch her.

"You are so lucky I can't hit you without breaking my hand," she muttered when he caught up. "If I could, you'd be on the ground."

"I'm sorry, Lois," Clark said. "I just meant that you aren't afraid to be in the thick of things, and I'll have enough to worry about without being nervous about you getting hurt."

Lois stopped suddenly. Clark jerked to a stop next to her.

"I can take care of myself," she said, frowning. "I mean, I did get myself out when I got kidnapped in Reefside last year."

"Yes, and then got caught again."

"Only because I ran into Tommy, literally," Lois said, taking Clark's arm and continuing to stroll down the street. "I would have gotten away if he hadn't distracted me."

"And just where were you planning on going?" Clark asked, raising an eyebrow. "You were on an island."

"I—I would have figured it out," Lois stated. "But that's beside the point. I can take care of myself and you know it."

"You still aren't going, Lois," Clark said. "Promise me you'll stay in Metropolis."

"Oh, come on Smallville—"

Clark turned down an alley and came to a stop, turning Lois to face him.

"Please, Lois," he said. "For me?"

"Fine," she conceded. "I can't resist those puppy dog eyes. If it makes you happy, I promise I won't follow you to Gotham."

"Thank you," he said, sighing in relief, and hugging her. "I'll be able to concentrate a lot better knowing you're safe at home."

"Yeah, while I'm missing out on all of the fun," she grumbled, pushing away. "You'd better bring me back something good to write about."

"I promise," Clark said. "Now, I have to go meet Chloe and the others. Please try not to get in any trouble while I'm gone."

"I'll try not to," Lois said with a smile.

Clark gave her a quick kiss and zoomed off. Lois stood looking after him for a moment, and then pulled her car keys out of her purse and headed to her car.

"If he thinks I'm staying here and passing up a chance at Batman," she said to no one in particular, "then he's got another thing coming to him. I'll take myself to Gotham, and I'll get there first."


	7. Identity

_"Watchtower is on standby. Is everyone in place?" _Chloe asked over the com-link.

_"We're all set out here, Home-Base," _Cyborg answered. _"Mission is a go."_

"Alright, boys," Chloe said, turning to Clark and Oliver, "let's put on our smiles and mingle."

Oliver smiled and climbed out of the limo, offering Chloe a hand and helping her out. Clark followed behind as they headed into the University's large entertainment hall. Hundreds of people were already there and the constant talking created a dull roar. Chloe and Oliver mingled while Clark trailed behind them. After an hour, they still hadn't heard anything from any of the others.

Turning around to go get Chloe a drink, Oliver almost tripped over a young boy darting across the room with a handheld game device in hand. The kid didn't even slow down.

"What a rude kid," Oliver said.

Chloe turned to look and saw the boy disappearing into the crowd.

"What is it with parents letting their kids play video games? Especially in public like this."

"Oliver," Chloe hissed quietly. "That's Bruce Wayne's ward."

"Yeah, I just can't seem to get Dick to stop playing on that thing," a voice said behind them.

"Bruce," Oliver exclaimed in surprise, turning around to face the billionaire.

"Oliver," Bruce said. "I wasn't expecting to see you here tonight."

"It was a last minute decision," Oliver said with a shrug. "Chloe wanted a night out away from Metropolis, so we decided the fundraiser would be a perfect escape."

"And who's your follower?" Bruce asked, looking at Clark who pushed his glasses back into place.

"Oh, him?" Oliver said. "That's Clark Kent. He's a reporter from the Daily Planet. They wanted to do a human interest story on me, so he's been following me around all week. I managed to dodge when I came to the party, but I couldn't shake him this time."

"I see," Bruce said. "Try not to get into too much trouble tonight."

"We'll try," Oliver said with a grin.

"Oh, and if you'd like to see Gotham," Bruce smiled at Chloe. "Just let me know. I'd be happy to show you around. We could even visit my mansion. It's quite beautiful, especially at night."

With that, Bruce nodded to both of them and turned to leave. Oliver glared daggers at him as he walked away. Chloe just laughed and laid a restraining hand on Oliver's arm, leaning against his shoulder.

"Breathe, Oliver," she said. "I'm not going to go chasing Bruce Wayne."

Before they turned away, they saw Dick tearing across the room at top speed to Bruce's side. He skidded to a stop next to his guardian and shoved the video game at him. Bruce put one hand on his ward's shoulder and the two started walking away, talking quietly.

"Wow," Oliver said. "He really needs to teach that kid some manners."

"Bruce!" Dick exclaimed as he skidded to a stop next to Bruce. "We have a problem."

"What is it?" Bruce asked, taking a look at the screen of Dick's handheld device.

There was a large group of men approaching the hall. In the lead was a tall, gangly man wearing a burlap sack on his head. Bruce put a hand on Dick's shoulder and leaned down, listening as they walked.

"Scarecrow," Dick said. "And even better."

He shifted the viewpoint on the screen to show a screenshot of Black Canary, Cyborg, Aquaman, and Impulse on patrol around the University grounds.

"Great," he growled softly. "Just what we needed."

They paused near the stairs leading up and out of the room.

"Call Tigress," he told Dick. "And see if you can get Barbara out of here. I want all three of you to patrol the area. Don't be seen, by anyone. And I don't want any of you to come inside without my say so. Do not engage without my orders. I'm going to stall them."

"Got it," Dick said, taking off and calling the girls through his communicator. "Tigress."

_"What's up, Robin?"_

"Scarecrow's making his move. Batman wants us on patrol. I've gotta get Barbara away from her dad and then we'll join you. And yes, he covered all of the loopholes. Again."

_"Aww… he never lets us fight anyone…"_

In the meantime, Scarecrow entered the grand hall and stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Welcome!" he announced. "Welcome to my grand experiment. I'm delighted you all came. Even the President of the University! And I thought you didn't support my research. Said it was too dangerous, remember?"

"Scarecrow!" Commissioner Gordan yelled, interrupting the rant. "You know you're not going to get away with this. Batman will stop you."

"Ah, Commissioner Gordan," Scarecrow said, "It's so nice to see you step up as my first volunteer."

Scarecrow's thugs started advancing on the commissioner. Barbara was standing next to him, looking around wildly. From across the room, Bruce saw Barbara standing with her father and then noticed Dick frozen in the act of sneaking up behind him. Before the men could get close enough to use the fear gas on them, Bruce stumbled forward in front of the stairs, knocking over a table and some chairs and making a loud crash. He knocked into some of Scarecrow's men and caught the villain's attention.

"Srry…" he slurred, acting like he was drunk.

On the other side of the room, Chloe, Clark, and Oliver watched in horror as Bruce stumbled straight into the invader's men. They were watching, trying to figure out what was going on. And now they had a big problem.

"That idiot!" Oliver exclaimed, starting to move forward.

Chloe grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"He's so drunk he doesn't even know what he's doing," she said. "We have to help."

While Bruce continued to drunkenly apologize to the thugs, Scarecrow started descending the stairs.

"Bruce Wayne," he said. "You'll be perfect for my first volunteer. Even better than the commissioner."

As Bruce played up the distraction, Dick leapt forward and grabbed Barbara's wrist, pulling her after him. They ran out of the room to meet up with Tigress as Scarecrow reached Bruce.

"Wha? No—No.." Bruce said, stumbling backward as he came face to face with Scarecrow. "Na me… don hurt me.."

Two of the thugs grabbed Bruce and held him still while Scarecrow sprayed him with the fear gas. Bruce stiffened and started shaking as the gas took hold. Scarecrow turned around to continue talking to the crowd and then Bruce started screaming and yelling.

"Get him out of here!" Scarecrow ordered angrily.

His men complied, dragging the billionaire out of the room.

"Go," Chloe hissed at Clark and Oliver. "I'll be fine. I don't know what he just did to Bruce, but we have to stop him from doing it to anyone else."

"But Chloe—" Oliver started to say.

"Go!"

Both men ran out of the room. Clark was back in seconds and stood out of sight on the outer edge of the room, waiting for Oliver to get back, trying to hold to the agreement to work in pairs. Now that Bruce was out of the room, Scarecrow was continuing to rant as his men moved throughout the room, spraying the gas as they went. As the men came closer and closer to where she was standing, Chloe tried to disappear into the crowd, but she bumped into one and turned around and caught the gas right in her face. Clark didn't see her get gassed because at that moment Oliver came back.

Outside of the hall, Bruce had made quick work of the thugs. Glancing around to make sure he was alone except for the unconscious men, Bruce took off his jacket and un-tucked his shirt. He pulled it up slightly to reveal his costume and utility belt. Reaching into one of the pockets, he pulled out the fear gas antidote and dosed himself. Feeling the effects start to wear off, Bruce grabbed his jacket and took off to retrieve his cape and cowl from the Batmobile.

Oliver shot a grappling hook, pulling himself up into the air so he could drop in front of Scarecrow while Clark ran over. Their sudden appearance interrupted Scarecrow and he just stood and stared at them for a moment.

"A new variable," he said after a moment. "I'll have to study on this for a while."

Without another word, he turned and headed out of the room. The men standing with him followed, leaving the others scattered around the room to the authorities. Oliver started chasing after Scarecrow while Clark sped around the room and took out the thugs. He paused after taking out the last one, turning to go join Oliver when someone bumped into him, letting out a scream. Clark turned around in shock, and gasped when he saw who it was.

"Chloe?" he said in surprise, but she didn't respond.

He grabbed her arms and tried to get her to focus on him, but she started thrashing and screaming.

"Chloe!" Clark yelled. "Chloe, snap out of it!"

Oliver heard Clark yelling Chloe's name and came running back. He took a look at her, taking a deep breath to steady himself. She was still thrashing, trying to get away from Clark.

"Get her out of here, Clark," Oliver said. "I'll get the others and meet you back at the hotel."

"But—"

"Just get her somewhere safe," Oliver snapped.

Nodding, Clark picked up the still flailing Chloe and sped out of the room at top speed.

"Green Arrow to JLA," Oliver yelled over the com-link as he ran out of the building. "Return to command center. Home-base is down."

_"We're coming, Green Arrow."_

Batman arrived back in the grand hall to find Scarecrow leaving. Batman started to go after him, but then he heard Clark yelling and turned to see him shaking Chloe. Knowing that paramedics would be on the way with the antidote, he was ready to leave them there when he saw Clark scoop her up and take off. Growling, Batman stopped his pursuit and let Scarecrow go. He moved up to the roof, watching as Oliver took off running, the others joining him as he passed them.

He swung back inside and dropped into the shadows near one of the exits where Commissioner Gordan was inspecting the thugs Bruce had taken out earlier.

"Aren't these the men who took Bruce Wayne?" one of the security guards asked.

"Yeah," Gordan answered. "They are."

"Then where's Wayne? Do you think they took him?"

"And knocked out their own men?" the commissioner said. "No, Batman was here."

Gordan dismissed the guard and stood up.

"What happened here?" Batman asked, not moving from where he was.

"Well," Gordan said, running a hand through his hair, "Green Arrow showed up again with a new friend and Scarecrow took off. I didn't realize they were patrolling Gotham now too."

"They're not," Batman stated, taking off again.

He headed straight for the Batmobile. As he climbed in, Helena's voice crackled over the communicator.

_"Batman?"_

"What is it Tigress?"

_"Scarecrow and his men took a woman with them when they left."_

Batman didn't answer for a moment, slamming a fist into the steering wheel as he peeled out, driving full speed through the streets of Gotham. He had already placed the extra antidote he kept in the Batmobile in his utility belt and he had to get it to Chloe as soon as possible.

"I want all three of you on patrol around the city. Now," Batman ordered. "Contact me the moment any of you finds any sign of Scarecrow and his men or their hideout. Do not engage."

_"You got it," _Robin answered.

Batman parked the Batmobile in an alley near the hotel Oliver and the rest were staying at. Taking to the rooftops, Batman went full speed toward their room.

Clark arrived back at the hotel room in record time. Chloe wasn't screaming anymore, but she was still thrashing around. He was afraid she was going to hurt herself. Bart was the next one to arrive, showing up only moments after Clark.

"What's going on?" he asked, eyes wide in panic. "Is Chloe gonna be ok?"

"I don't know," Clark said, then yelled over the com-link. "Clark to Watchtower. Emergency. Clark to Watchtower."

_"Watchtower here. What's going on?"_

"Tess," Clark said in a panic. "Chloe got gassed with something from someone called Scarecrow. She was screaming, but now she's just thrashing around. I can't get her to hold still or snap out of it. What do I do?"

_"I don't know," _Tess said. _"Let me see if I can find anything."_

"Hurry," Clark said. "She could be dying."

Oliver swung in the window, closely followed by the rest of the group. He yanked off his hood, tossing his sunglasses to the side and ran over to where Clark had Chloe on the couch. Sitting down next to her, Oliver pulled Chloe closer to him, trying to keep her from flailing around while Clark talked to Tess. She wasn't having much luck.

_"I'm sorry, Clark. I'm trying. But Gotham doesn't publish much detail on their criminals. All I know is it's some kind of fear gas, and it will kill her if it isn't counteracted."_

"So what's the antidote?"

_"I don't know!"_

A sudden movement at the window had everyone except Oliver whipping around, ready to intercept whoever was attacking. Oliver just held Chloe closer, trying to talk to her and break through the gas' effects. Batman melted out of the shadows and strode forward.

"Move!" he snarled at Clark.

"I don't have time to deal with you right now," Clark snapped back, standing between Batman and Chloe. "We'll leave when she's ok."

"Then get out of the way," Batman ordered, pulling a small bottle out of his utility belt. "If I don't give her this antidote now, she'll die."

Shocked, Clark let Batman pass. He leaned down and sprayed a mist in Chloe's face and she immediately stopped flailing around. As Batman straightened back up and turned to look at Clark, Chloe fell against Oliver, whimpering and clutching at his shirt.

"Thank you," Clark said, still not entirely sure what was going on.

"This is why I told you to stay out of Gotham!" Batman snapped. "You could have all been killed."

_"Clark!" _Tess suddenly yelled through the com-link. _"We have another problem."_

"What is it now?" he asked. "Chloe's going to be fine, I think. She's been given an antidote."

_"It's Lois—" _she started to say.

"Great," Clark groaned, interrupting. "Where is she? I'll come get her."

_"That's just it, Clark. I don't know where she is. Just who has her."_

"Who?"

_"Scarecrow… I was watching footage from the university, trying to find anything that would help me find an antidote. She was sneaking around outside when he came out. I don't know if they gassed her, but they definitely took her with them."_

"Oliver," Clark said. "Oliver, Lois followed us here. Scarecrow took her."

"Again," Batman growled, "this is why I told you not to come here! I have to find her now. If I don't, Scarecrow will kill her."

_"Batman?" _Robin said on the communicator.

"What is it?"

Oliver stared at Batman for a moment, confused as to who he was talking to.

_"We found Scarecrow's hideout. They're in the abandoned research lab down by the docks."_

Clark, who had been using his super hearing, heard the transmission. Before anyone could say anything, he took off. Bart started to chase after him, but Batman stuck a foot out and tripped him, sending Bart flying into the wall. Oliver was still studying Batman.

"He's going to get himself killed," Batman snarled, turning to leave.

"Wait, you can't go alone," Chloe said, sitting up.

The effects of the gas were gone now. She was still shaky, but back to normal.

"None of you can handle Scarecrow," he said darkly. "So stay here."

"But you'll need help handling Clark," Oliver said, squeezing Chloe's hand and getting to his feet. "With Lois in danger he won't be thinking clearly."

"Fine. You, let's go," Batman said, point at Oliver, and then he spoke to Robin over the communicator. "I'm on my way."

Nodding, Oliver started to follow Batman when something clicked in his head. He froze.

_An earpiece… Not a hearing aid, an earpiece like we wear… And when the terrorists attacked the party… It was frustration. I wasn't imagining things… And tonight. He wasn't drunk, it was too fast he was acting… And no one ever sees Batman save him…_

"You're Bruce Wayne!" he yelled, pointing at Batman.

Batman stopped at the window and looked at him.

"Took you long enough," he said, scowling. "Let's go, Robin Hood."

"Hey!" Oliver exclaimed. "Not Robin Hood. I don't wear a feathered hat!"

Batman just turned around and disappeared out the window. Not wanting to lose him, Oliver took off after him, grabbing his glasses as he went. The group in the hotel room just looked at each other in shock over the revelation.


	8. Recovery

Outside the hotel room, Batman was waiting down in the alley.

"You will listen to every order I give you," he growled. "No questions asked. Or I will leave you here."

"Agreed," Green Arrow said. "Your city, your rules."

Without another word, Batman took off through the streets. He stuck mostly to the roof tops, staying away from lights and avoiding being seen. Green Arrow followed behind, able to keep up better now that Batman wasn't trying to lose him.

"Robin, report," Batman said into the communicator as they approached the docks.

"Robin? Who's Robin?" Green Arrow asked.

Batman didn't answer, he just glared and Green Arrow backed off.

_"They're for sure in there now," _Robin answered. _"We saw them take the woman inside. And Batgirl saw that reporter running in a little while ago. Neither one has come out."_

"I'm on my way," Batman said.

A few minutes later, Batman and Green Arrow reached the abandoned research lab. A few lights lit the broken windows and screams filled the air. The street down below was dark. Batman came to a stop on a rooftop overlooking the main entrance, crouching down to take a look. Green Arrow crouched down beside him, hoping to find some sign of Lois and Clark.

"The guards are circling the building in pairs," a new voice said.

A small figure fell out of nowhere, flipping and landing right in front of Green Arrow. He jumped backward in surprise as he found himself face to face with a young boy, dressed in a costume of red, yellow, green and black. A small black mask covered his eyes.

"Why is he here?" the boy asked, looking at Batman.

"He's here with my permission," Batman said, scowling at Oliver. "This time."

"Got it. I'm Robin!" he said, smiling at Green Arrow, and then he turned back to Batman. "We think Scarecrow's got his prisoners on the second floor. There are some windows there that have bars on them and a lot of screaming. Looking at the schematics, the lab should be two floors higher. Can I come with you?"

"Robin," Batman growled. "Back on patrol. We're going in. No one enters without my express permission."

"Yeah, I know," Robin sighed.

"And if anyone comes out," Batman added, "stay out of their way. You know how violent they can get."

"Violent," Green Arrow asked. "What do you mean violent?"

"Oh," Robin answered. "People go insane on this stuff. I mean, when you're facing your worst fears you fight for all you're worth."

"Oh, no," Green Arrow said in horror. "Clark!"

"Yeah," Robin continued, ignoring Green Arrow. "I saw a guy almost kill his best friend once!"

"Go, Robin," Batman growled.

"Bye Green Arrow!" Robin said with a wave.

With that, Robin flipped backward off the roof. Green Arrow lunged forward to catch Robin, thinking he was going to fall to his death, and Batman grabbed the back of Green Arrow's jacket, yanking him away.

"He's falling!" he exclaimed, leaning forward again to take a look. "He's not falling…"

Robin was bouncing, flipping, and swinging his way to the ground using the fire escapes. He landed steadily on two feet and darted off into the shadows of an alley as two men came walking around the corner of the building.

"He's good," Green Arrow said impressed.

"Let's go," Batman said as soon as the men were out of sight again.

Both men made their way down to the street and into the building. They could hear screams as they moved closer. A few of Scarecrow's thugs were in the way, but the two heroes easily avoided them, Green Arrow following Batman through the shadows. On the second floor, Batman paused.

"Go get your friends," he said, pointing toward the screaming. "Get them out. I'll take care of Scarecrow."

Before Green Arrow could argue, Batman disappeared into the shadows.

"Great," the archer muttered. "And I get to deal with the crazy Kryptonian. Please tell me I have my kryptonite arrows."

He reached back into his quiver, searching for the arrows he had made specifically to deal with Clark. After fumbling for a moment, he found the latch that opened the lead-lined pocket in his quiver where the arrows were usually stored. Green Arrow breathed a sigh of relief as his fingers met the smooth shaft of the arrow. He pulled one out, and loaded his bow, ready to fire if necessary, and started moving slowly down the hallway. The screaming, which had been so loud, had stopped for the moment. Cautiously, Green Arrow started poking his head into the rooms as he moved down the hallway, trying to find Lois and Clark. He finally found Lois huddled on the floor in the middle of a bare room. Without thinking, Green Arrow rushed over and crouched down next to her. Holding his bow in one hand, he rolled her over with the other to see the same glazed-over, fear-stricken look that had been on Chloe's face. When he touched her, she started thrashing again, letting out an ear-piercing scream.

"Lois," he groaned, "why couldn't you have listened for once?"

He shook her shoulders, trying to snap her out of it and took a fist to the jaw. He fell over, dropping his bow on the ground next to him.

"Geez, Lois," he said, crawling back over to her. "Was that really necessary?"

As he got close, she kicked and caught him in the chest.

"That's it," he grunted. "Come here."

Green Arrow reached over and grabbed Lois by the wrists, pulling her closer and keeping her from hitting him again.

"Lois!" he said, trying to get her to break free of the effects of the gas. "Lois, you've got to snap out of it."

As he started to pick Lois up, Green Arrow was nearly knocked to his knees. A large crash had come from the far side of the room, shaking the building. Green Arrow looked up to see Clark standing in front of him, framed by a large hole in the wall. He could tell right away that Clark had been gassed because of the crazed look on his face. Clark was glaring at something as though he was ready to kill. It only took Green Arrow a second to realize that Clark had fixated on him.

"Crap," he muttered to himself in the moment before Clark charged. "His greatest fear. Losing Lois."

Batman found the lab quickly and slipped inside, surprising the men working in the lab. They all bolted, leaving Batman alone with Scarecrow.

"Welcome, Batman," Scarecrow said, turning around. "I was hoping you'd come for a visit. And where's that little bird of yours? Hiding somewhere watching? Well, don't worry. We won't leave anyone out."

He reached over and hit a button on a nearby console. The buildings air vents kicked on, some blowing air around at a higher speed than normal while others started pulling the air in. Before Batman could stop him, Scarecrow knocked over a large glass container of the fear gas, releasing it into the swirling air. It quickly filled the lab before spilling into the air vents and spreading to the rest of the building.

Batman launched himself at Scarecrow. The two fought hard. Scarecrow kept moving, darting up the stairs onto an observation catwalk overlooking the lab. Batman followed without hesitation. The fight continued across the catwalk until suddenly the whole building jerked. Batman missed his footing and slipped, falling and catching the edge of the catwalk.

Green Arrow turned to shield Lois as he braced for Clark to hit. But instead, Clark stumbled past him, slamming through the next few walls and disappearing for a moment. Looking around in surprise, Green Arrow realized the kryptonite arrow was still out. Before Clark could come back, he readjusted Lois over his shoulder and scooped up his bow and the arrow. Lois clung to him now, still shaking. He held the bow out in front of him as Clark returned, charging and stumbling once again. Since he couldn't get a good shot while trying to hold Lois and stay out of Clark's way, Green Arrow took the chance to run from the room. He ran straight into a wall of gas. Choking for a moment in surprise, he stumbled forward in desperation.

"Stairs, stairs. Where are the stairs?" Green Arrow muttered to himself as he bolted down the hallway.

Clark smashed his way out of the room behind him. Green Arrow heard a wrenching sound and risked a glance over his shoulder. The other man had just ripped a support beam out of the wall and was aiming it at Green Arrow. The archer ducked out of the way just in time, plastering himself and Lois against the wall as Clark followed the beam with another charge of his own. Realizing the open space to his right was the staircase, Green Arrow whipped around the corner and practically slid down the stairs with Lois as he tried to escape Clark's rampage.

As the building continued to shake around them, Batman tried to pull himself back onto the catwalk. But Scarecrow stood over him, slamming his foot down on Batman's hand, trying to make him fall to the ground. Batman pulled out his grappling hook. Shooting it across the room, it caught on the other side of the catwalk and he let go, swinging to the other side. When he turned around, Scarecrow was gone. He started running after him in pursuit when the communicator crackled to life.

_"Batman!" _Robin yelled over the radio. _"The whole building is coming down!"_

Growling in frustration, Batman ran for an exit, leaving Scarecrow to escape again.

Once down the stairs, Green Arrow wasted no time running for the door. Clark was closing in behind him, throwing chunks of the wall and anything else he could reach. As he ran out the door, Green Arrow took a glancing blow to the head from a piece of wood. He stumbled to the ground, almost dropping Lois and barely getting his arrow around in time to ward off Clark, who stumbled backward through the door into the building. Green Arrow pulled himself to his feet and took off down the street, not sure how he was going to keep Clark from tearing Gotham to pieces. A large crash behind him and the resulting debris flying past had Green Arrow guessing that Clark had just smashed his way out of the building.

"How do I lose him?" Green Arrow cried in exhaustion.

Clark was closing in again as Green Arrow passed under a light post. He glanced back to see Robin leap of the post straight onto Clark's shoulders. He sprayed the antidote in Clark's face, then pushed off his shoulders, diving and landing in a roll before coming to his feet and leaping out of the way. Clark took a few more stumbling steps before falling to the ground as the antidote took effect.

"Thanks, Robin," Green Arrow said, setting Lois down gently. "Got anymore antidote? Lois needs it badly."

She was muttering now and twitching. But Robin wasn't listening, he was staring at the building as chunks of it started hitting the street.

"Batman!" he yelled. "The whole building is coming down!"

"_I'm coming," _Batman answered. _"Go get the antidote!"_

Without a word to Green Arrow, Robin took off running in the other direction.

"Wait!" Green Arrow yelled after him.

He looked at his hands, which were started to shake. The adrenaline had blocked the gas he inhaled for a few minutes, but it was starting to catch up to him now. He put the kryptonite arrow away as quickly as he could, fumbling with the secret compartment. Taking deep breaths of the clean air and trying to keep the gas from taking over his mind. He picked up Lois and looked down at Clark, trying to figure out how to take him too. Clark was conscious, but he was still lying on the ground groaning. As Green Arrow swayed in place, hallucinations flashing across his vision, Batman appeared. He leaned over and pulled Clark to his feet, putting on of Clark's arms over his shoulder and supporting him.

"We've got to get out of here," Batman snapped at Green Arrow.

The archer shook his head, trying to clear the hallucinations and followed Batman down the street. A safe distance from the collapsing building, Batman paused but didn't let go of Clark. Green Arrow was starting to lose the struggle against the gas and was shaking badly. Right after Batman stopped moving, Robin dropped down next to him.

"Give them the antidote, Robin," Batman ordered. "We have to keep moving. They won't make it without it."

Robin immediately ran over to Green Arrow. He sprayed Lois first and then Green Arrow. Lois relaxed, passing out in Green Arrow's arms while the archer took a shaky breath, shaking his head to clear it again. Staring at the empty bottles in his hands, Robin looked at Batman.

"Batman, I don't—"

"Let's go," Batman growled, interrupting Robin. "We can't stay here."

"Who's the kid?" Clark mumbled, looking at Robin and still out of it.

"That's Batman's sidekick, Robin," Green Arrow answered, shifting Lois to a more comfortable position in his arms.

"I'm his partner!" Robin exclaimed, whirling around to glare at Green Arrow.

"Sorry," he said.

"Stop wasting time," Batman said, turning around and pulling Clark with him. "We need to go now."

He took off down the streets again as sirens approached. Sticking to the shadows of the alleys, the group made their way through Gotham back toward the hotel. Robin stuck close by Batman's side, occasionally darting ahead to make sure the path was clear. After what seemed like hours, they finally made it back and headed up the fire escape to the room.

Once inside, Batman let go of Clark. He was mostly back to normal, only swaying a little before he took a seat on the couch. Oliver laid Lois down on the couch next to him and straightened up, pulling down his hood and putting his glasses on the table. Chloe was sitting on the other end staring at Oliver in horror.

"What happened?" she exclaimed, hopping up and reaching up to touch his head.

Oliver winced, grabbing Chloe's wrist and pulling her hand away.

"I forgot about that," he mumbled.

"Who did this?" Chloe asked, looking at all of the cuts and bruises Oliver was sporting.

"Well," Oliver started to say. "Clark got a little—well, he—"

"He tried to kill you," Batman interrupted, scowling at the whole group. "This is exactly why I told you to stay out of Gotham. None of you understand how the criminals work here. So stay out of my city and out of my way. Thanks to all of you, Scarecrow is still on the loose."

"We've been tracking him for months," Robin added, stepping out from behind Batman. "We've just been waiting for him to make his move."

"There's a kid!" Bart exclaimed, pointing excited at Robin. "Who's the kid?"

"You're right, Batman," Clark said, ignoring Bart. "We should have listened to you in the first place. And I accept responsibility for my actions. I will do whatever I can to help set this right."

"Stay out," Batman growled. "Your help has done nothing but cause problems."

"Seriously guys, who is the kid?" Bart asked again.

"Shut up, Bart," Chloe said. "We'll leave first thing in the morning, Batman. I hope you'll understand us needing a night to pull ourselves together."

"Fine," he said. "As long as you go. Come on, Robin."

Batman turned to leave, Robin at his side.

"Come on! Stop ignoring me!" Bart cried. "Who's the kid?"

"He's Batman's sidekick," Oliver finally snapped at Bart. "Now shut up!"

"I'm his partner!" Robin yelled, spinning back around. "Never a sidekick!"

The sound of a body hitting the floor had everyone turning to the window and on their feet. Batman was on the ground, leaning back against the wall.

"Batman!" Robin said, leaping over to him.

He was unconscious and didn't respond.


	9. Meeting the Kids

The sound of a body hitting the floor had everyone turning to the window and on their feet. Batman was on the ground, leaning back against the wall.

"Batman!" Robin said, leaping over to him.

He was unconscious and didn't respond.

"I knew it!" Robin said, whipping out his handheld computer and starting to talk into the communicator. "Agent A! Agent A! Come in. Please come in!"

_"What is wrong, Master Robin?" _he asked.

"We need more antidote now," Robin answered. "Scarecrow's fear gas. I don't have any more and Batman used both of his."

_"And Misses Tigress and Batgirl?"_

"Theirs are all gone, too. Just have some ready when we get there."

_"We'll be ready, Master Robin."_

"I just have to get Batman away from them and out to the Batmobile. Be home soon."

Robin turned back to Batman to find Chloe next to him examining Batman for injuries.

"Leave him alone!" Robin said, inserting himself between Batman and Chloe. "I have to get him back to the Batcave."

"You aren't going anywhere," Oliver said, crossing his arms. "Batman needs medical attention and we aren't leaving him in the hands of a six year-old sidekick."

"I'm eight!" Robin growled. "And how many times do I have to tell you, I'm his partner not his sidekick!"

"Clark," Chloe said, ignoring Oliver and Robin. "Can you please scan him for injuries? I don't have anything else to use here."

"Sure," Clark said.

He stood up and walked over. Clark used his x-ray vision to scan for broken bones or other internal injuries, but after a moment he frowned.

"What is it, Clark?" Chloe asked.

"His cowl," Clark said, "it's lead lined. I can't check his head for a concussion."

"Then let's take it off," Bart said.

And before anyone could stop him, he zipped over and tried to pull of Batman's cowl. The moment he touched it Bart leapt backward with a yelp. It had shocked him.

"Oh, he doesn't have a concussion," Robin said, glaring around him. "And don't touch. He doesn't make it easy for someone to unmask him."

"How do you know he doesn't have a concussion?" Chloe asked.

"His suit has sensors," Robin answered. "Nothing broken or anything like that."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Well…"

"Don't worry, Robin," Dinah said gently. "It's ok to talk to us. You're safe here. We'll take care of you. No one is going to get in."

"Hi Robin!" someone said. "Agent A sent us to meet you. Why aren't you in the Batmobile?"

Everyone except Robin jumped. A young girl in a black costume similar to Batman's was standing next to Robin.

"Where did you come from?" Dinah asked in surprise.

"Umm… Outside," she answered.

"I meant how did you get in here?" Dinah said in frustration.

"Through the window… Robin, are they really that slow?" she whispered to Robin.

"No," Robin answered. "They just don't know what to do with us."

"I was guarding the window!" Dinah exclaimed. "No one is supposed to be coming in. And who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Batgirl," she answered. "And if you want to stop someone from coming in, you should really start by shutting and locking the window. That would probably have slowed me down long enough for you to notice. If you were actually looking at the window. Which you weren't."

"Well—I—" Dinah sputtered.

"Basically it boils down to the window was open and no one was watching," Batgirl said with a grin. "Easy entrance."

"Well, no one else is getting in," Dinah said, turning around and slamming the open window shut.

She locked that window and double checked to make sure the rest of them were locked. Dinah then proceeded to start pacing in front of the windows like a guard.

"She does realize I'm already inside, right? Is she expecting someone else to follow me?"

"I don't know," Robin said, shrugging. "But you have the antidote, right? I don't know how much longer we can wait and they won't let me out."

"I don't but—"

A thump from the other side of the room interrupted Batgirl.

"Oh, there you are Tigress," she said. "Tigress has it, Robin."

Everyone else in the room was staring at another girl who had just fallen out of the ceiling. She ignored them, moving straight to Batman's side. Crouching down next to him, she sprayed the contents of a small bottle into his face.

"Where did she come from?" Dinah practically yelled. "What other way is there to get in this room considering the door and all the windows are locked?"

"I came in through the air vents," Tigress answered, glaring at Dinah. "Wasn't much of a challenge."

"I give up," Dinah said in exasperation. "Apparently I can't keep anyone out."

She moved over to a chair and sat down, frowning at the two girls. The three kids shared a look, then shrugged. Robin went back to monitoring on his handheld computer.

"Why didn't you tell us Batman needed the antidote?" Chloe asked. "He wasn't showing any signs of the gas."

"Habit," Robin shrugged. "We work alone. And we know each other's limits."

"That still doesn't explain why he wasn't showing any of the symptoms we showed," Chloe said. "He can't be immune to it, because he's unconscious."

"Oh," Batgirl interjected. "He's not immune. Batman's just been gassed so many times that he's able to fight the effects and still function. He does still have the hallucinations, but he works around them. The problem is the gas still makes his heart panic. So he does have to take the antidote. He's only human, after all."

The group was silent for a minute, looking at each other in surprise. A knock on the door made everyone jump in surprise.

"Mr. Queen?" a man asked. "Is everything alright in there? Someone reported several people climbing into your room via the fire escape."

Oliver groaned, and then took a deep breath.

"Everything's just fine," he answered. "I'll let you know if I need anything."

"Sir, do I need to call the police?"

Oliver looked around the room. He couldn't just let the man in to see that everything was fine. That would lead to a lot of questions he wasn't ready to answer. Spotting a bathrobe on the back of a chair, Olive quickly pulled off his jacket and wrapped the bathrobe around himself. He grabbed his wallet from the table and headed to the door.

"Giggle," he hissed at Chloe and the other girls in the room. "And make it believable."

They all stared at each other for a moment, then started giggling like they were having the time of their lives. Oliver opened the door just a crack, leaning casually against the door frame and blocking the man's view of the room.

"Everything's fine in here," he said, and then slipped some money into the man's hand. "My friends didn't want to be seen so they came up the back way. Just make sure we aren't disturbed again, alright?"

The man didn't answer. He was staring at Oliver in shock, his gaze darting back and forth between the green leather of Oliver's pants to the blood he could now feel dripping down his face.

"Role playing," Oliver said with a shrug, trying to casually wipe blood out of his eye. "One of the girls got a little over excited."

When the man didn't say anything still, Oliver grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around, giving him a slight push down the hallway.

"Now remember, no more interruptions," Oliver called after the man.

Oliver closed the door, turning around and leaning against it as he let out a sigh of relief. Everyone was staring at him. Except Chloe. Chloe was glaring at him.

"Role playing?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Spur of the moment," Oliver protested, walking over to her. "What was I supposed to say? Batman is here and you can't come in because we don't want you to know we're masked heroes too?"

"Well we aren't ever staying here again," Chloe mumbled as Oliver pulled her into a hug. "I really don't want to deal with that man again after this."

Bart chose that moment, while everyone was distracted, to get closer to Batman again, leaning forward and staring at him.

"Umm… I wouldn't get that close if I were you," Robin said, glancing up from his computer where he was still monitoring Batman's vital signs.

"Why?" asked Bart. "He seems a lot less dangerous when he's unconscious."

"Well—" Robin started to say.

Batman's hand shot out and he grabbed Bart around the throat, lifting the speedster off the floor as he leapt to his feet. Bart flailed, trying to break the grip on his neck and making sputtering sounds while he tried to breathe. Ignoring Bart, Batman whipped around the look at the three kids.

"What are you three still doing here?" he asked. "You should be out on patrol. Or were you all planning on revealing your identities too?"

"I thought we were past the secret identity thing," Oliver said. "I mean, we know who you are. Why not the kids?"

Batman turned to scowl at Oliver.

"Wait," Clark interrupted. "We know who Batman is?"

"Bruce Wayne," Oliver said, quickly. "Now why can't we know who they are? They know who we are."

"Because they're identities are more important than yours, Queen" Batman said. "They still have a chance at a normal life."

"How is it normal for them to be running around in capes in the middle of the night?" Bart croaked, still trying to free himself from Batman.

Batman growled, tightening his grip on Bart's throat.

"Well, I think we can make a safe guess as to who Robin is," Chloe said hastily, trying to draw some attention from Bart as she took a slight step forward. "Umm… and maybe you could let Bart go?"

"Wait," Oliver said. "Who is Robin then?"

"Really, Oliver," Chloe said. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Apparently not," he answered. "Because I have no clue."

"Richard Grayson," Chloe said. "He's Bruce's ward."

"Oh…" Oliver said. "I guess that makes sense."

"Duh," Robin said. "And it's Dick, by the way. Not Richard."

"And what about them?" Oliver asked, looking at Tigress and Batgirl.

They shared a look, the glared at Oliver.

"None of your business," Batgirl answered. "We're more freelance than Robin is, so we're going to keep it a secret for now. Bye bye!"

Both girls turned and darted out the window, using their grappling guns to swing across the road and disappear. Robin was now staring at Bart, who was still being held up by Batman.

"Umm… Batman?" he said. "You should probably let go now. His face is turning blue."

Batman turned his glare on Bart again and then dropped him. Bart sat on the floor, coughing and trying to catch his breath.

"Are you sure he's human?" AC commented. "I don't know a whole lot of humans who can hold another person up that long."

"What else would I be?" Batman asked, scowling.

"Well," Chloe said slowly, "some of us thought you were some kind of superhuman. Clark thought you might be an alien. Oh. And Bart thought you were a vampire."

Batman turned his scowl back on the speedster, who was still sitting on the floor. Bart yelped and leapt to his feet.

"See you at home!" he yelled, bolting out the door at top speed.

They stared after him for a moment, then turned back to Batman.

"Anyways," Clark said, sitting back down on the couch with the still unconscious Lois. "What now?"

"Right," Chloe said. "Do we go back to being completely separate? I mean, I know you really don't like us right now, but couldn't we at least try to work together?"

Batman was silent, studying the group in front of him.

"And what about the kids?" Clark added. "I for one don't think they should be out here. It's too dangerous."

The comment earned him a glare from Batman and Clark backed down from the issue for the moment.

"We're leaving," Batman said, jerking his head toward the window.

Robin and Batman both moved to the window.

"If you need me, call," he said. "But remember this, Gotham will always come first."

"I understand," Chloe said.

"And none of you are to operate in my city ever again without my permission."

"Agreed," she answered.

"And I promise that none of this will end up on the front page of the papers," Clark added. "Lois might not like it, but tonight isn't something that the whole world needs to know about. She'll have to be content with stories about us in Metropolis."

Batman nodded at Clark, and then he was gone too. Robin turned to follow him.

"Wow," Oliver said. "He's quite the control freak."

"You have no idea," Robin said with a grin, flipping out the window after Batman.

They were alone now. Oliver sighed, flopping down in a chair. Lois finally stirred, sitting up and leaning against Clark as she tried to figure out where she was.

"How did I get here?" she asked.

"We'll explain later," Clark said, smiling and pulling her closer.

"I'm still having trouble reconciling the image of easy-going Bruce Wayne with the Batman," Oliver said suddenly. "I've known Bruce for a long time and never had a clue until tonight."

"Wait, what?" Lois exclaimed, bolting straight upright.

"You're not going anywhere," Clark said, grabbing Lois before she could try taking off after Batman.

"Oh, right, you've been out for a while," he answered. "Batman is Bruce Wayne. Or Bruce Wayne is Batman. Whichever way you want to look at it."

"How did none of us guess that?" Lois said, trying to figure out what clues she had missed.

"Some people are better at hiding their secrets than others," Chloe said. "But now I think it is time for Oliver to get in the shower."

"Why do I need to shower?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver," Chloe said. "You're covered in blood. You need to go shower and put on clean clothes so I can take a look at your head to see if you need stitches. And I'm pretty sure the hotel likes blood stains just about as much as I do."

"Fine," Oliver grumbled. "I'll go shower. But I'm not going to the hospital."

"Whatever you say, dear," Chloe said, shooing him out of the room.

"I'm not going to get to write about any of this, am I?" Lois asked suddenly, as if it had just dawned on her.

Clark laughed and pulled her back into his arms.

"I'm afraid not, Lois," he said. "We just got onto speaking terms with Batman and I don't want him hunting us all down over a newspaper article."

"I never get to write about the most exciting things that happen to us," Lois complained. "Having to keep secrets when you're a reporter is no fun."

"Yeah, I know," Clark said with a smile. "Although, I do have something I want to talk to Bruce about soon."

"And what would that be?" Chloe asked.

"We need to talk to him about how he's endangering those kids. They shouldn't be out in the streets like that. They're going to get hurt or worse."

"Just drop it for now, Clark," Chloe said, shaking her head. "Right now, all I want to think about is my bed and then getting home. That'll have to be a conversation for another day."

"Fine," Clark said. "But we will be having it."

Almost everyone else had already cleared the room, heading to their beds for a few hours of sleep before the sun came up. It was just barely starting to lighten outside and they wanted to be leaving shortly after sunrise.

"Why don't you two head to bed," Chloe said to Lois and Clark, stifling a yawn. "I need to wait for Oliver. As long as he doesn't need immediate stitches he can wait til we get back to Metropolis to have Emil check his head, but I want to check to make sure."

"Alright," Clark said, standing up and helping Lois to her feet. "Wake us up when it's time to go."

They headed out of the living room and Chloe curled up in one of the easy chairs to wait for Oliver. When he got out of the shower, she was fast asleep in the chair. He smiled and gently picked her up to put her in bed.

"Oliver?" Chloe mumbled softly.

"Yes, Chloe?" he asked.

"Let's never take a trip to Gotham again. Metropolis is so much safer."

"I'd have to agree with you there," Oliver said, laughing. "Now get some sleep. We'll be heading home in a few hours."


	10. Back to Watchtower

_Well here it is the last chapter of Gotham Invasion but keep looking we have three more stories to go! The next in the series is the shortest because it's a continuation of this story featuring ... ROBIN! We wanted to give the heroes a little more chance to work with Batman and Robin before the Power Rangers make their return. So keep an eye out and let us know what you think! _

Lois stepped out of the elevator and looked around. Watchtower was empty except for Clark and Chloe, who were sitting up by one of the computers looking at something, and Oliver, who was sitting behind them trying to pay attention.

"Another one has been emptied?" Clark was saying. "How many does that make?"

"Too many," Chloe answered. "Those storage facilities are supposed to be secret, which means someone has found access to something they shouldn't have."

"Or maybe they're being consolidated," Oliver said, yawning. "I just don't see what the fuss is. Who cares if there's a little less kryptonite around? It means we spend less time going to rescue boy scout over here."

"What's going on?" Lois asked, joining them.

"Not much," Chloe said, shrugging. "Just some figures not adding up. So what brings you here?"

"I'm avoiding Tess," Lois answered. "She's been pestering me almost non-stop since I got back from Gotham. Apparently she was under the impression that I was coming back with some big story and I've got squat. I mean, an interview with Bruce Wayne about his newly adopted ward isn't exactly front page news here in Metropolis."

"Well, why don't you call Bruce?" Chloe said. "Maybe he can give you something else. You are staying true to your word about not writing a story on Batman after all."

"Hmm… Maybe I will," Lois said. "I have his card somewhere."

She started digging through her purse, but couldn't find it. So Lois decided to move to a nearby table and dumped out the contents.

"Wow, Lois," Oliver said, grinning. "Do you carry everything but the kitchen sink in there?"

Lois didn't answer, she just glanced up briefly to glare at Oliver, and then went back to searching. While she was looking, Chloe's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" she said.

_"Hi, Chloe? It's Bruce Wayne."_

"Bruce?" Chloe said in surprise. "How can I help you?"

_"Nothing much," he answered. "I just wanted to let you know, I received a call from Commissioner Gordan today. Lois' car is in Gotham's impound lot."_

"Lois' car is where?" Chloe asked.

_"They impounded it this morning," he said. "Apparently she left it somewhere she shouldn't have." _

"Wait, my car?" Lois said, looking up from the contents of her purse. "And can I talk to Bruce when you're done? I think I lost the card in Gotham…"

"Thanks for the heads up, Bruce," Chloe said, ignoring Lois. "One of us will head that way. My guess would be Clark."

Chloe hung up and turned around.

"Aw, Chlo," Lois said. "I needed to talk to him, remember?"

"Sorry, Lois," Chloe said. "But I think you have a bigger problem to worry about right now."

"What is it?"

"When is the last time you used your car?"

"Well, I drove to Gotham a few days ago," Lois said slowly.

"And then?" Chloe prompted.

"Wait a minute," Lois said, the realization dawning on her. "We flew back in Oliver's jet. My car was left in Gotham. What happened to my car?"

"Well," Chloe said. "That's what Bruce was calling about. They impounded your car today."

"Smallville!" Lois said, turning on Clark. "Why didn't you go back for my car?"

"Sorry, Lois," he said. "I forgot. And you've been coming into town with me the past day or so. It just never crossed my mind."

"Well, go get it," she said, pointing toward the door. "And if you aren't back with it by dinner time tonight, you're going to wish you were in a room full of kryptonite."

Clark sighed, standing up from his chair.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," he said, and then he was gone.

"Now," Lois said, turning back to Chloe. "Can I see your phone? I want to get Bruce's number off your calls list."

"Lois," Chloe said shaking her head. "You really don't stop, do you?"

Lois just grinned and grabbed the phone, both of them laughing as they imagined Clark trying to explain why the car was left in Gotham.

"Wait a minute," Oliver said. "Isn't the person the car is registered to the only one who they'll release the car to?"

Chloe and Lois looked at each other for a moment, then started laughing harder.


End file.
